


余世旧闻

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 59,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 这大概是我APH文里唯一能看的一篇了。义和团+八国联军背景，个人设定。我知道这里的美国社会相关考据八成都是错的，但是已经没法改了，看在它是十年前的文的份上无视它吧。





	1. Chapter 1

终究是到了年根，街上活动的人理所当然地多了起来，也理所当然地少了起来——明儿个就是腊月二十三祭灶的日子了，除了那些置办年货和祭灶应用物什的人以外，别人都早早回了家为明天的“大日子”做起了准备。对于有些大家族来说，一家之主的灶王爷倒比什么神明佛祖更重要的多。

当然也有人并不在乎这些事情。仿佛什么都不重要似的，总有那么些人成天价在街上转悠，到饽饽铺买点枣糕什么的，然后在茶馆里听大鼓或者评书，一泡就是一天；或者没那么雅兴的人在墙根底下和人侃大山，当然腊月时节冷的人下巴都要掉下来，树底下也没了平日里那么多闲人。

冬天里天亮的晚，偏偏今天还是个半阴天。卯时都快过了，东边才见到点日头光亮。卖火烧的小贩出来的晚了点，摆好了摊子很多时候了，才见西边胡同口晃晃悠悠过来个人影。

“哟，王先生今儿个才来？怎么私塾不上课啦？”小贩笑脸相迎，“来看看，都是新烙的，这次要几个？”

来人姓王名耀，是这条街里一个开私塾的教书匠，照理说读书人应该有字号什么的，偏巧他什么都没有，别人乐意叫他什么他都应着。他看起来年纪轻轻的，最多也就二十多岁，可实际上他的年龄始终无人知晓。他就住在北城的这胡同里，据他的街坊四邻说，这人很早之前就住在这了，没人知道他什么时候搬来的。

人影渐渐近了，看得清这人穿了一条普通的书生长袍，头上戴一顶小帽，辫子从帽子里拖出来；仔细看他会发现他额前是有头发的。要是照以前估计早就被拖出去留发不留头了，但是这兵荒马乱的年岁，根本没人管一个教书的先生什么打扮，反正他还老老实实带着帽辫子不是？

来人停在小摊前，对小贩微微一笑：“嗐，明儿个就送灶王爷了，现在还开什么塾？开了也来不齐人，干脆放他们几天算了……来，来俩火烧。”

拿好了包好的火烧，他把两个铜板放到小贩的摊子上，随口问了一句，“是说，怎么没看到胡同口那要饭的？”

“我说可真不够你操心的，他在的时候要钱你嫌烦，他不在了你倒来问。”小贩咧咧嘴，“昨儿个晚上在墙根底下冻死了，今儿个大早天还没亮就被巡城的给拖走了——哎呀，他们都把我给嚷嚷醒了，真烦，不就是死了个要饭的么，至于大惊小怪？真是……”

王耀没言语，抹身回了胡同里面。眼下没有什么事干，他也不想回去——回去了家里也没人；父亲早亡，老母亲两年前也病故了，没有孩子，只有一个娶了没几年的老婆，估计现在肯定不在家。如果不出所料，那婆娘肯定是在附近的那所教堂做礼拜之类的，她是个虔敬的基督教徒。

王耀对这个有点烦。他自己对儒道佛法什么的都有些涉猎，因为多年以前交游甚广，结识了一些洋人，粗略地懂一点洋文洋教，对基督教天主教之类的东西也并没有什么反感。但是最近听多了关于教会欺压良民，以至于山东和直隶某些地界义和团团民起来闹事，他对传教士多多少少也有了些厌恶之心。作为老百姓，他明白那些良民如果不是被逼急了，根本没人吃饱了撑的起来造反玩。北京里面没什么义和团活动，不过出了北京的郊外乡里，常有零散的团民散发印着“洋鬼子，都杀完，大清一统定江山”之类的单子，并且逢人便说教会的洋鬼子们怎么欺负人怎么勾结乡绅霸占土地。听多了，不由得人不信。何况他自己老婆娘家的一门远房亲戚也被牵扯到教案当中，说起来都怪不痛快的。

不过他老婆不大听劝，坚持说传教士也有好人，还说基督教本身劝人从善是好的，不能因为有些人干坏事就说教本身不好。那一脸义愤填膺的虔诚和平日里的贤惠温柔相去十万八千里，时间长了王耀也懒得管了。反正只要他自己家里不吃亏，怎么样都好。

王耀在街上磨磨了两个来回，站在那挠了挠头，转身进了一家茶馆。

这家茶馆不算豪华，但是很实惠。一个铜钱就能买一碗最便宜的清茶，里面还有唱大鼓书的，现在正是到了热闹的时候。他端着茶碗吃着火烧，听到高兴处，拍着大腿也跟着哼哼几句。

如果没什么事情的话，在这混一个上午也行。等到了巳时回去，收拾收拾院子，就可以吃午饭了。他心想着这几天老婆身体不舒服，回去得帮她把劈柴弄好——本来是烧煤的，不过最近局势有些乱，物价都涨了，算来算去劈柴居然还合适点，就是麻烦，买来还要自己重新劈。

莫名地心烦了起来。偏偏还有人生事端：不远处好像有人吵了起来，害得他连大鼓书都听不好了。伸耳朵仔细听去，依稀辨认出是店小二和茶客拌嘴——因为一个大钱，茶客坚持说小二拿错了茶，比他要的贵了；小二说自己没听错是茶客当时说走了嘴。他们就在那唧唧歪歪没完没了。

旁边的客人眉头拧成一朵花，一个个都站起身来换了个地方坐。王耀本想去管管，刚刚抬起屁股，转念又一想，这事和我有几斤几两的关系？到时候又去多事，沾了包还是个麻烦，算了算了，我也换个清净地坐就得了。

这样想着，他站起来，刚想走人，只听到两人低声的争执当中忽然插进了一个清亮的声音，虽然不大，可是格外醒神。细听了那口音，感觉不是本地人，而且似乎是挺陌生的口音，但是也不是南方人那软声软气的声调，只是觉得口音有些怪。王耀没回头，心说这里有你什么事，这年头还有这样多管闲事的人。

不过奇怪的是，那人一出声，这俩人都不言语了，王耀觉得有些蹊跷——说起来有意思，如果俩人吵架怎么热闹都好，一旦有劝架的，他俩保准不吵了，一致对外说那个劝架的多管闲事。民风如此，倒不知今日怎么就变了。

好奇之下王耀随意地侧目看了一眼，然后就一阵愣怔——那俩人中间站了个洋人，身穿传教士通用的道袍，脖子上挂一个十字架。细细打量过去，看起来他有二十岁左右，不过听嗓音，似乎还是个孩子。一头金发，洋人们惯有的蓝眼珠，只是他眼睛里的蓝看起来格外清澈透明；带了个眼镜，但是看起来不是读书人的斯文样；倒好像街角那些爱管事的年轻人，每天有用不完的精力……嗯他确实也好管管闲事。

“你们都别吵了，这里是公共场所，注意点影响。”

哦，如果是洋人，这中国话说的可太溜了。王耀想着，倒不觉得他口音怎么怪了。

当下的中国人多半对洋人又恨又怕，尤其是传教士；加上有点陌生感，看到有洋人来管，也不多犟嘴了。

“那、那这一个铜板怎办？”茶客低声问了一句。

“你们真是的，一个铜板就不能让让吗？基督教诲我们应该忍耐让人……哎呀算了算了，这一个钱我出好了。”说着他摸出一个铜钱放在小二手里。

问题解决了。吵架的两人各自散去，那洋人小伙微微一笑，眼光无意中和王耀投去的眼神擦了一下，略略停了那么分秒，然后转了开去。

王耀当下一愣，他没想到这个人的笑容如此特别，就好像，好像什么呢？许久未见了的，初夏的阳光，多半就是这样的，明亮而纯净。

当下他的心情忽然好起来，不明所以地。本想去和那洋人攀谈几句，没想到对方快步下了楼，转眼就消失在门外。王耀有些惋惜地摇摇头，转身回去了座位继续听书。

又在茶馆坐了大约一个时辰，天上的阴气散了大半，王耀觉得是时候回去干活了。等老婆回来做饭如果没有劈柴，到时候还要麻烦得多。

回到家推了门往里瞧，却发现老婆已经回来了。

“哟，秀莲，今天怎么这么早啊？”

“你回来啦。嗯，昨晚教堂里来了一批新传教士，科克兰牧师说今天的讲经就短一点，好准备出来空下午给他们说事。”

“哦，我知道了。”王耀应着，掩了门往屋里走，脑子里不知不觉想起茶馆里那个洋人小伙——或许他就是新来的传教士？谁知道了。

来到院子里劈劈柴，耳听着到了饭点，门口卖包子的小贩出来了，吆喝声如同歌谣，蜿蜿蜒蜒转出几条街。卖的饽饽也开始吆喝：硬面——饽饽~~

整条街熙熙嚷嚷起来，到底是到了中午，日头上来了，暖洋洋的，驱散了些许这冬日里面的肃杀寒气。

还有这乱世的隐约悲凉。

弄好了劈柴，捆捆码在一旁，复又抱起一摞子进了厨房。老婆在那做饭，他没什么事也帮着看看火，嘴上闲聊着几句。

“我说，你娘家二大爷那案子怎么样了？”

“怎么样了？咳咳……可别提，那帮狗官偏袒教会呗，还能怎样？到头来，我看哪，他打赢官司难啊！”秀莲叹了口气，“说起来真让人寒心，说是教会和乡绅勾结呢……真是亵渎基督，亵渎上帝。”说着她不顾左手里还拿着勺子，右手赶忙在胸口画了个十字。

王耀一蹙眉：“行了行了，家里人叫那帮人害得这么惨，你还口口声声什么基督上帝……哎哎我说，赶紧做饭啊，别我一说教会怎么样你就不高兴……我错了还不行？”王耀嘟哝着拎着凳子，也不管火了，径自回了里屋。

老婆还在外屋絮絮叨叨，他也懒得听，躺在床上眯到了吃饭。

 

虽说明天就是祭灶了，可是王耀对这件事一点都打不起精神。老婆是基督教徒，对灶神漠不关心，他自己又没什么执念的信仰或者敬神的心思，心想反正什么都没准备，要不我出去买点灶糖馒头糊弄一下算了……香的话家里还有，也不知点不点的着。

“人老了，日子就是混着过啊！”出门的时候他长叹一声。

“你呀，就说丧气话，大过年的……呸呸。”秀莲在一旁赶紧圆过去。

王耀惨然一笑，天气真冷，刚才还日头泱泱，转过时辰又阴了天——只怕过一会就要下雪。这样的天气，任凭谁的心情都不会好过吧。

买了东西往家里走的时候，王耀记差了路不小心绕到了教会学校那边。这学校是跟附近的圣马丁医院一起建起来的，就叫做圣马丁教会学校。说起来这边的教会还好一些，虽然有什么传教士私下里放高利贷勾引良家妇女之类的，但是好歹没出过什么大事，这医院服务质量也很好，除了大手术基本不收费用。他前不久刚刚认识了医院里面的弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦医生，他是个法国来的传教医师，二十五六岁的大男人还挺爱漂亮，没事兜里插着一朵花，对谁都来一个法式浪漫的笑。嗯还别说，他真的挺有魅力，医院里的护士喜欢他的不少。

这些事都是为了母亲而常跑医院的王耀在前几年知道的。现在母亲去世了，也不常去医院，不知道情况有没有变化。记得弗朗西斯头些时候就抱怨这里条件不好又危险，说想要回国去，也不知道回没回得去。

正在胡思乱想之间，王耀踱到了学校门前的广场上。只见那里围了一小群人，多半是孩子，也有大人，揣着手在旁边神情专注地听什么东西。有人轻轻地笑，不过大多时候都很安静。

这大冷天的，这帮人太有闲心了吧？在这里聚众讲演的多半是教会的人，王耀凑上去，不过听得这么热情的，倒不多见。

挤进去一看，王耀也笑了——中间正在宣传基督教的正是上午在茶馆里碰上的小伙子。他手里举着一本《圣经》，正在绘声绘色地讲里面的故事，流利清晰的中文，生动的演讲，跟其他传教士磕磕巴巴在那念《圣经》条文的效果自然大不一样。

冬天的风生硬冰凉，跟裹着刀子似的。挤在人群里尚不觉得冷，但是一个人在那里演说的小伙子鼻子都被冻得通红，但是他看起来不冷，额头上布满了细密的汗珠——大概是讲得太卖力气的缘故。

王耀咧着嘴听着虽然都听过但是此刻听起来别有风味的故事，他觉得如果这个人跑到茶馆里面把圣经故事当作评书来说，估计传教效果定然不错。

饶有兴味地听了一段，王耀觉得差不多是时候回去了，不然老婆肯定等的心焦。出了人群往回走，为了避开寒风刺骨不得不溜着墙根。一路回家的过程中，他发现虽然才腊月二十二，有些要账的就已经出来讨债了，尤其是洋人们，本就人高马大，此刻一个个凶神恶煞地拍打门环，几乎要把门环带门一起砸碎。他们口里嚷嚷着一些不雅的话，也都无非是催促赶紧还债之类，说急了还冒出些不知道哪国的鬼文。

脱了道袍的传教士，有几个不是长着小鬼的尾巴？他想起一个义和团团民跟自己说的话。洋人们都是异种，都该死！

王耀不很赞同后一句。不过前一句，算是基本承认。只不过那都是以前了，将来有什么改变，他自己也是不知道的。在这戊戌年的残年里，除去了失败的变法，这一年和其他的年份没有什么不同——至于未来的不同和改变，完全不可以被预料。


	2. Chapter 2

除夕夜下了一场大雪，北京城里好些年没见这么大的雪了，积了厚厚一层，到早上都推不开门。风也紧着刮，雪停了好些时候，风还从门缝往屋里灌，就听耳边呜呜的凄厉风鸣，无端地坏了几分过年的好心情。

许是外面太冷，放鞭炮的人没有往年那么多，更显得街上冷冷清清。偶尔有些爆竹声，也终究是接近天亮的时候了，该出门串亲戚的也都打点行装准备出发了。

王耀今年没守岁，照例给祖宗和佛祖神灵上了供，估摸着快到三更天的时候也就睡了。门外噼噼啪啪的除了爆竹声还有债主子去讨债的拍门响——诶，幸好不是他家。

王耀在城里其实没几个亲戚可走，倒是街坊四邻还亲近那么一点。该拜访的拜访过了，下午回到家里的时候，他还想着带两张年画去看看隔壁老李，却发现他家大门紧闭。

他回了家就问秀莲，说老李怎么关着门儿。

秀莲唉声叹气：“可别提了，我也是刚听说的，他呀，昨天被债主逼债逼得没法，跳出院墙去郊外树林里，自己上了吊了！”

“啊？”王耀一愣，半天没缓过神来。怎么着，好好的一个人，小年那天还给他写了副对联，转过年来就死了？

秀莲看着愣怔的王耀，晃了晃头：“我听到这事的时候，心里也跟你似的，又不好受又不相信。可是眼看着人家尸首都抬回来了，老婆孩子哭天抹泪的……真是造孽啊……”说着，她在胸前默默地画着十字，嘴里开始念念有词。

王耀没吭气，默默地在秀莲身边坐了下来。世事无常这种话，挂在嘴边念叨着好像都成了习惯，理所当然的事情，可是真的发生在自己身边，还真是好像在梦里似的。

唉，恐怕这样的事经历个一回两回的，也就一样习惯了？

“那什么，我去他家看看，好歹是多年的邻居。”王耀站起身来，回头拿了点东西出了门。

从老李家出来以后，已经是傍晚了。想也知道，现在的王耀心情特低落，想想家里冷冷清清，更不爱回去，心想到处转转解解闷，等吃饭的时候再回去也行。

刚下过雪还没开始化雪的天不算特别冷，尤其是现在还有点日头，虽然已经西偏，但还是暖融融地有那么点热乎劲儿。风也小了不少，踩着新雪一路听着吱吱嘎嘎的声音，顺便欣赏雪景也不错。

估计这个时候，有很多人的亲戚还没走完一半儿呢吧，家里肯定也热闹得很。这么一想他心里徒增了几分悲凉——虽说他是爱静不爱动的人，一向烦身边人多，但是真到了这个时候，也不由得他不念想着能多几个人热闹一下才好。热闹着也就忘了心烦，但是这么一个人久了，自然而然地会感觉到凄凉的侵袭。

他连连叹气，不知不觉也不知道转到了哪条胡同，一抬眼发现自己已经到了外街上那栋教堂了。

这个时候，就算是最为虔诚的教徒，也都照着老规矩回家过年了，不会有人来做礼拜或者是干活儿什么的。不过他还是在教堂门口看见一个身影，拿着一把大扫帚正在一下下扫着雪。

王耀上前几步看，发现是个洋人，他更觉得蹊跷了。这帮洋人，别说是教堂里的牧师和修女，就算是个普通的小传道，能指使教徒干活的都不愿意自己动手。这个人倒好，大冷天的不回去休息自己来扫雪。

等他看清那人的脸，倒扑哧一乐。又是这小子，那个上次在茶馆看到的多管闲事的传教士。这人后来他在街上见到过几回，每次不是在讲教义，就是在管别的闲事，前两天他还看到这人帮别人扛着一个大口袋从街上走过——这教堂附近的人估计都快认识他了。

这时候对方抬起头来，看到了王耀在笑，他也冲王耀一笑。王耀觉得这个时候，似乎应该上前去跟他打个招呼。

还未等他开口，蓝眼睛的西洋人先说了话。

“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

王耀一愣，然后大笑起来。

“没有没有，忙你的……我就是看到你一个人，这大冷天的在这扫雪，觉得有趣。”

“嗐，这有什么，今天大伙都去过年了，教堂门口的雪不扫扫，等他们来做礼拜听讲经的时候，恐怕不好走。”

“我倒没见过你这样的洋人，这活都自己干。”王耀饶有兴味地上下打量着这孩子——没错，他的脸和声音，还有他说话时扑闪的大眼睛，怎么都感觉是个孩子。

对方停了下来，把扫帚一拄，嘻嘻笑着：“我刚来不久，也不认识几个人，在屋里坐着又冷，不如出来干点活还暖和一点。你可听过？基督说，做人须勤勉。我这跟要求的勤勉比起来还差得远。”

“你汉语说得真不错，来这多久了？”

“快到一年了吧，本来我是在山东那边，结果那边拳民闹得挺凶，有一次还受了点伤，没办法就来这了。”说着他又弯腰开始扫雪，“这里好歹是天子脚下，怎么说也能太平一点。”

“一年……”王耀好奇地看看他，“你今年多大？”

“十九岁。”他爽利地回答道，一边头也不抬地扫雪，王耀注意到，他的头上已经有了细密的汗珠。

王耀有些惊诧，就算知道他还年轻，可是听到这个年龄还是觉得挺不可思议；转念又一想，他记得外国人是不作兴问年岁的，心里又有点尴尬，不过那孩子到看起来蛮不在乎的样子——大概他也接受了中国人这上来就论资排辈的习惯了吧。

“这么年轻的牧师……”

“我可不是牧师，我只是个大学毕业生。现在要算起来，也就是个传道吧。”

“那你怎么来传教了？”王耀不解。

“啊，前些年我们国家开始了一个‘学生志愿传教活动’，我就报名了志愿者。”他笑得一脸骄傲。

王耀连连摇头：“我真搞不明白你们这些人，你们那边条件不比这好得多？大学毕业了估计也算是上等人了吧，干嘛非要上这来自讨苦吃……”

“哦，别这么说，为了传播上帝之光，吃苦是一种荣耀。如总统先生所说，我们将要用基督教来征服世界。”

“哈哈，你们野心还真不小，打算让全世界的人都信教？这个啊，我看难点……”

那孩子直起腰来，对着王耀笑得一脸自信：“我相信会有那么一天的。”

正这时，教堂门口有人用洋文喊了一句什么话。

“呀，有人叫我回去有事，抱歉我先走了。”那孩子冲王耀点点头，“很高兴认识你……喔真是失礼，我忘了先自我介绍了。”说着他伸出手来，“我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯……你叫我阿尔就好。”

“我叫王耀，称呼的话……你随便叫我什么都好。”王耀说着握住了伸过来的手，顺着西方的礼节，上下摇了摇。

“那么有机会再见了。”阿尔对着王耀挥挥手，拎着扫帚跑开。他抽回手的时候，冷风刮过王耀的掌心，他才发觉原来对方的手心是如此的滚热。

 

后来王耀就算认识了这个稚气未退的年轻洋人，他记住了他来自美国，那个跟中国隔了个太平洋的国家。阿尔弗雷德，他觉得这名字有些拗口，倒是称呼他阿尔确实顺口得很，只是一个张口音，一顺嘴儿就喊得出来。他喜欢那么称呼一个人，舒服，随意。

更何况对方是普通老百姓看了就想躲远远的洋人，你喊了他一嗓子，而且是带着慵懒的强调那么吆喝一声，他就能回过头来给你一个暖融融的笑脸，王耀觉得这有点不可思议。那个似乎是教堂领头的牧师，亚瑟，总是板着一张脸，有时候露出一点高雅的笑容，看起来虽然和气，但是总觉得让人浑身那么拘束。还有弗朗西斯医生，他会一直对你笑得那么有魅力，却非把你搞得鸡皮疙瘩一身才行。

相比之下阿尔的笑容让他觉得舒服坦荡，就好像街上的小孩儿跟你要糖吃时候的样子，容不得你不给他。不过这个大孩子倒不会跟你要点什么，反而，他有时候会那样笑着问你，需要帮忙吗？

然后站下来跟他聊几句，或者真的有什么事儿求他帮个忙，听他略带外乡音但是很流利的汉语，觉得这个人真的怪有趣的。

那天在灯会上看到阿尔的时候，他正举着竹竿帮一个孩子够掉在树上的球。王耀远远地站着看着他，穿着衬衫，背带西裤，挽着袖子聚精会神地盯着老高的树上那皮球，捅了半天。

王耀觉得那样子有些好笑，就在那杵着一脸的傻笑，这时候秀莲买完了东西，在背后捅捅他。

“看啥呢，笑得跟傻子似的，走。”

“等会儿，我过去帮帮他。”

王耀说着上前去拍拍阿尔的肩膀，“我说你可真闲不住，不过，活可不是这么干的。”

说着他一把捞过阿尔手里的竹竿，三下两下就把球从树枝上弄了下来。

小孩子捡了球嚷了一声谢谢就跑了，阿尔有点不好意思似的挠挠脑袋，王耀注意到，他右额上面总有几根毛翘起来，怎么弄都不服帖。

“来看灯？”

“啊，是呀……一个人闲着也是闲着。他们都不来，说没劲，我看挺好的。”

“呵呵，洋人不懂我们的玩意儿也正常，就像我们看你们的打扮，嗯，有点不那么顺溜……”知道是洋人王耀才敢说得这么直接，尤其是这孩子。

说话间秀莲上前来，用基督教的礼节，对阿尔行了个礼。

“这不是琼斯传道么，你也在这呐。”

“喔，这位是……王太太？”阿尔有点吃惊，都是平时教堂里出出进进的，不认识也混个脸熟，没想到是熟人的妻。

王耀一笑，“啊，是呀……哦我想起来了，你们也算教友呢，也不用我介绍了。”

阿尔脸有点红，“上次她还问我教义来着，我还想，这是谁家新媳妇这么漂亮。没想到是王太太，失礼失礼。”

说完阿尔又看了秀莲一眼，压低了声音对王耀说：“王先生，你总是说自己年纪大了，夫人倒年轻嘛。”

王耀推了一把阿尔的肩膀，指着他大笑，“你小子，混熟没几天就跟我开心来了是吧？还有，我说了别叫我先生，听着怪拘束的。”

阿尔咯咯地笑，“我可是听说中国人不愿意直接喊名字的。你又没什么字号，我……”

“哎，小老百姓一个，什么字号避讳的，不嫌丢人。你称我姓名就好。”

阿尔点点头。

“她可比我年轻多了。”王耀指着旁边的秀莲——她正如一般的妇人在丈夫和别人谈话的时候做的那样，低着头，也不插话，一脸的乖巧。

“不瞒你说，当年我娘还在的时候，嗯也就两年前多吧，我原配那媳妇因为不能生养，她说什么都让我休了她再娶个老婆。我当时不愿意，可是你想，老母亲瘫在炕上，想在作古之前看看孙子，你说这事……”王耀一摊手，“我不从就是不孝啊。结果娶了新的，娘还是没看到孙子就去了，现在快三年了，还是膝下无子……”王耀的笑容带着无奈的凄凉。

“哦真抱歉，让你想起来这些难过的事，我这玩笑开得真是……”阿尔不禁自责。

“没啥，不管你的事，我就是总惦记着，随口一说。嘿，我看哪，这是老天不叫我有子息，我也该认命了。”

一边的秀莲也实在忍不住了，偷偷摸摸地扯了扯王耀的衣袖。

“说这个可是干嘛呢……”她的声音小的跟蚊子似的。

王耀拍拍她的胳膊，“要不你先去四处看看？我在这说几句话。”

不远处爆竹声又起，猜灯谜的人一个劲儿的哄笑大叫。王耀跟阿尔的聊天倒没有被这些嘈杂所打搅。

“是说，王先……啊不，王耀，”阿尔叫得有些不大自然，“上次听你夫人提起她的亲属的案子，据说和教会有关，后来如何了？”

“嗐，别说了，还能如何？谁不晓得官府是向着谁的？他家输了呗。”

“那怎么处理的？”

“赔钱，交土地，没有钱就给教会干活。”

阿尔皱了眉头，“我以前也听说过教会欺负百姓，不过同来的人也有跟我说是那些刁民无理取闹。我以前在的那教堂没碰上这种事情，我也不清楚具体的情况。但是现在听你这么一说……”

王耀摆摆手，“这事说了伤和气，别说了。”

“那么能不能告诉我，牵扯到案子里的是哪国人开的教堂？”

“你非要刨根问底地问吗？我是真不想提，”王耀连连摇头，“偏偏还是你来问，可那教堂啊，就是美国人开的，里面主要是美国传教士，也有少数他国人。”

“唔……”阿尔低了头，双手在胸前扣合，十指交叉，嘴里念念有词着什么。

“我知道你是个好人，但是说实话，这么长时间我碰上的洋人啊……哎哎……不说了不说了，只能说，你和他们不一样。我不知道，这是不是因为，你只是个来这里帮忙的学生，而他们都是专门的教士……”

“不不，绝对不是这样。”阿尔拼命摇头否认“……那些作恶的，都是披着教士外衣的魔鬼，其实我们真的是，真的是来宣扬福音的。”

王耀没回答，只是苦笑着叹了口气，手掌随便往阿尔肩上一搭。

“哎，说了也没用，事实都跟那摆着呢，你也可以自己看。那什么，我先走了，以后有空去我家坐坐。”

王耀就这样匆匆忙忙地走开了，也不管阿尔一个人愣神。他觉得有些愧疚似的，不应该跟这个孩子提这些糟糕事，虽然他可能早晚得知道。阿尔就是揣着对上帝的虔诚来的，王耀现在可以确认，可是他身边的人，却没有几个跟他一样的想法。

而且到时候落着实惠的，还不是那些狡猾的传教士们？也不知道看到这样的情形，阿尔会怎么想。是不是好像胡同口那斜生的树一样，从个小苗的时候就被来自一侧的风刮着，长大了以后，好好的栋梁也就成不了材，不错的木料，终于被人砍去烧了火。

王耀这么琢磨着，心中有些不忍，却无法可想。

 

过了元宵，私塾就又开始上课了。平时里白天就教书，傍晚放了学，也懒得到处逛，就在屋后的躺椅上晃晃悠悠睡着。除了吃饭，晚上看看书，也没什么大事。

开了春的风就是大，卷起满街的黄土，让人睁不开眼。尤其是今年，天有点旱，更是黄土遮天，加上春困秋乏夏打盹的惯习，王耀基本不出院门。除了孩子们，老婆，还有偶尔来访的学生父母，朋友亲戚间隔三差五地走动走动，也不见什么人。这就是他日复一日的生活。

这本是他多年以来一贯的生活方式，对于当时的一个普通百姓来说，这么过日子真的已经很惬意了，甚至应该感谢上天。王耀从来没有奢望过什么，就算是年轻时候的交游，到后来也都化作了厌倦和烦扰。看看家里的家底渐薄，禁不起坐吃山空，也不由得身无长技的他不作教书这行当。

他躺在摇椅上看着泛黄的天，好久没来客人了，他心里盘算着，或许过了今天应该去找对门的老赵下下棋，要么去郊区散散步，或者如果不是礼拜日的话，找阿尔教他几句洋文也挺有意思。

自己一个人呆久了会寂寞的，但是来的客人，倒是个不速之客。

门被敲开的时候，他看见身着黑袍的亚瑟带着满脸期待的笑容站在他面前，这表情倒是在这人面上不多见的。

把亚瑟让进屋，问起来意，亚瑟告诉他有事相求。

“哦？我一个平头百姓，怎么让洋教士说出有事相求这种话？真是惭愧。”

“王先生，我也不说别的了。你知道最近教堂里面人多了，需要扩建，并且我们必须给新来的牧师和志愿者提供住宿。我听说教堂北边那房宅是你的，所以上门来求购。不知……”

“哟，这事抱歉帮不上忙，那房子它不是我的。是我一个表弟，出去做几年生意，寄放在我这。我可没这权力给人卖了。”

亚瑟听了微微一笑，“王先生，价钱还没听，请别急着下结论。”说着他举起一只手，比了个数字。

王耀的头摇得跟波浪鼓似的，“不行不行，亚瑟，我们也算是老熟人了，怎么说如果帮的上你我也会帮忙。可是这房子真不是我的，你说……”

“那么这个价格？”亚瑟又比了个数。

“哎哟，你可逼死我了，我真的……”王耀跌足道，“我真的不是不想卖，价钱其实好说，关键是，这宅子我没权利动它。你别不信，我可以给你拿字据，你看看上面的名字。”

“王先生，你这么说太死板了。现在它是你的，你把它卖给我，我完全可以多出点银子，到时候你把合适的价格付给你的表弟，自己也有的赚，这是多好的事情。”

王耀眯了眼睛不快地看着亚瑟，“那房子是他祖上传下来的，岂能是说卖就卖？你们洋人啊，就不是明白我们的规矩。”

“有了钱还有什么不好办的？王先生请你不要推脱了，那个房子对我们真的很重要。如果你觉得没法应付他，我可以给你加到这个价格。”

王耀连看都没看亚瑟再伸出来的手，“受人之托忠人之事，这是规矩，我不能坏了规矩。如果想买等他回来你跟他商量，我这里，不行。”说着他站了起来，扔给亚瑟一个后脊梁。

话都说到这份上，一向矜持的亚瑟也没多费口舌，起身告辞。

王耀觉得有些恼火，没想到这种纠缠不清的事儿这么快就轮到自己头上。他以前也听说过，有些教会看好了哪处田宅，如果主人不卖，就哄骗或者收买他的亲戚乃至一个不相干的人，立下假书据，找些懂文字的人仿其笔迹。然后他们拿着这个书据去强行占地赶人，如果对方不从，或者直接武力相加，或者告到官府——这时候从来只有老百姓吃亏的份儿，教会几乎没有打不赢官司的时候。

要这么说，也难怪义和团什么的起来打教堂杀洋人，这样的人是该杀。虽然王耀痛恨以暴制暴，但他更能够同情那些被强夺了家宅田地，流离失所的人民。

他知道这事决不算完，没想到第二天就有人找到头上。这次找他的是阿尔，把他请到茶馆，说有事相商。

王耀并没有把他跟昨日亚瑟所提的之事联系起来，直到阿尔开了口，他简直错愕了。

“听说你有个宅子，说什么都不肯卖。昨天亚瑟给的价码你不满意的话，今天我们再商量一下行么？”

王耀把脸一沉，“你也是和我说卖宅子的事情？”

阿尔依旧和往常一样，一脸清亮的笑，“扩充基督的乐园，这是善事。如果你肯出手，我们也不会吝惜世俗的钱财。昨儿个的价格，我们还可以往上提……”

王耀把牙咬得格格作响，此时此刻阿尔原本煦暖的笑容却让他觉得后脊梁冷飕飕的，贴着骨髓冻成一片，连手脚都凉了。他也不知道自己为什么这么生气，这么难过，随之而来的就是打心底冒出来的火。

“行了！”他啪地一拍桌子跳了起来，把旁边的客人都吓得一愣，阿尔更是瞠目结舌。

“王先生……”从来没见过他发这么大脾气的阿尔小心翼翼地，连称呼都改了回去。

“你什么都别说了！”王耀拂袖，把几个铜子扔到桌上，“还你的茶钱，我跟你没什么好说的了。枉我这些日子把你当朋友，没想到你也和他们一样，干这种勾当！”

“等、等一下……”

王耀头也不回，理都不理阿尔的挽留，径自腾腾腾下了楼梯。

往回家走这一路上王耀都没觉得气顺，好像什么东西堵在胸口，上不来下不去。他真的不晓得自己是中了什么邪魔，真的为这种事动了气。他之前从来不曾为洋人的事上过半分心，但是今天，如果不是在茶馆里，他恐怕早就把阿尔骂得狗血淋头了。

一直到了家，他的气还没有消。拿了毛巾噼噼啪啪掸了土，撩起媳妇端过的铜盆里面的水来胡乱往脸上抹了一把，气哼哼地擦着脸。

“哟，你这是咋了？怎么气成这样？”

王耀看了看忧心忡忡的秀莲，心里盘算着，她是信徒，又常常到那家教堂去，这事如果让她知道只能添堵，还不如先瞒着看看能不能将就过去。

更何况，对阿尔的失望，不知怎的，他不想对老婆提起。尽管平日里有什么闲话也都不隐瞒地跟她讲讲，可是今天他就是不明所以地格外不想开口。

“没事，学生不听话而已。”

“不对呀，才刚你出去的时候不这样。怎么，街上碰上学生偷人东西？还是对你说了什么不敬的话？”

“哎呀，你乱想什么。回去做饭去，我去劈劈柴。”

他直接轰走了一头雾水的秀莲，一个人回到后院拿斧头和柴撒气。

不愿意想，不愿意忆起刚才的不快。他想忘了它，或许睡一觉就发现那都是昨晚的一场梦而已。可是睡了一觉起来，还是满脑子都晃着阿尔当时天真无邪的笑脸，以及提到宅子的时候，他所揣测的，潜藏在那天真之下的黑暗和不堪。

这不是简单的对一个人失望的情绪，虽然他自己没法对此做出更多的解释。

第二天下午他正在给学生考功课，忽听到一阵叩门。秀莲买菜去了，他只好自己去应门。

打开门看到的是阿尔，他先是一愣，然后抛出一句冷冰冰的话：“我这上课呢，你等会再来。”

阿尔点头。王耀也没理他，直接关了门，从里面闩好。

往回走的时候他难过地想，这是阿尔第一次来他家，他之前一直想这孩子何时能来一趟；除了聊天，他也可以炫耀一下祖传的紫砂壶和自己的茶艺。可是没想到……

罢罢罢，人心隔肚皮，谁又看得清谁呢？到这个年岁还在轻信别人，这叫什么？活该。

要生气，也气自己好了。

王耀长叹一声，仿佛这样就能把胸口的怨气驱逐出去似的。

这下午的课，学生遭了殃。平时不轻易打骂学生的王耀，这次打的三个人都龇牙咧嘴。

“严师出高徒！你们叫唤什么？平时里我就是太心软了，你看看，这点书都记不住！”

从前学生们当他七分师长，三分朋友——这和对待一些凶神恶煞的先生们三分师长，七分敌人的心态绝不一样，也很难得——他的温和和他格外年轻的脸，让一些年纪大一点的学生甚至胆敢偶尔去找他随便攀谈调笑几句。可今天他们也被吓得缩了脖子，噤若寒蝉。

散了学王耀去开门放学生，门一敞开学生们呼地涌了出去，他却愣在原地。

阿尔还定定立在门口，宽厚的黑色道袍上积了一层的尘土。细算来，距离刚才赶他走，最少有一个半时辰的功夫。

他居然还在，在这里，站了这么久。

王耀真的不知道该说什么了。站在拥挤的学生中间，他一声不响地看着阿尔。阿尔也那样定定地望着他，脸上没有一丝一毫的表情。

那双眼睛蓝的透亮，不过周围多了一圈不大明显的黑眼圈。王耀忽然觉得有些心酸，那么清澈的蓝色下面，真的就藏了多少见不得人的龌龊心思？

学生一瞬间就跑没了，门口只剩下他俩，互相凝视着，不说不动。

“王耀。”阿尔最先开了口，闷闷地喊出一句来。

王耀一愣神儿，不过态度没有软下来，还是一脸的冷淡，斜斜靠在门上摇来晃去。

“说，啥事。”

“我昨晚几乎一夜没睡，我一直在想，自己昨天究竟说错了什么。我以基督的名义起誓，我完全不知道我到底哪里值得你那么大动肝火。如果我真的说了什么不可原谅的话，”阿尔并没有因为王耀的此时此刻的一声冷哼停下，“请你告诉我。就算你以后再不理我，我至少也图个明白。”

“现在你还给我装糊涂？”

阿尔双手按住摇荡在胸前的十字架，“耶稣基督作证，若是装糊涂，让我马上下地狱都好。我今天来就想要你一句话，为什么。”

一脸的坚决，反倒不像平日里那么嘻嘻哈哈的长不大的孩子样，他尚显稚嫩的脸平添了一份成熟的坚毅。

王耀咬咬下唇，嘴角浮起一抹冷笑：“你不记得昨天说了什么？”

“记得，每个字都记得。”阿尔平静地说，“我就是复述了亚瑟告诉我的话，说如果你那房子不肯卖，我们可以提高价钱。”

这回轮到王耀发愣了：“嗯？亚瑟的话？等会儿……你是说，是他让你来的？”

“那当然，我又不是教堂的牧师，买宅子的事情我哪儿管得了？”

“那他怎么跟你交代这事的？”王耀愈发目瞪口呆。

阿尔扑闪着眼睛，“他就是说，他跟你做生意做崩了不好再来找你。听说我跟你关系不错，让我来找你说，如果价格不合意就直说，我们可以提高价码。他说你昨天很不坦诚找理由推脱他，他觉得对我的话，你可能会愿意给个可以接受的价格……”

“你等等！”王耀急迫地打断阿尔的话，“我问你，他，他说这房子是我的？”

“对啊。他说你的房子就是死活不肯卖，还说你们东方人就是有话不直说，明明价格不满意也不告诉他，一再找借口搪塞。这样的话他才想到找个熟人来劝你卖宅子。我就知道这些，于是……”

“哎！”王耀一拍脑门，心里迭声叫苦。这次他真的该生自己的气了，居然话都没问明白就直接发脾气……这不像我，我何时如此莽撞？他想。冲动到这个份上，真是丢人丢到姥姥家了。

“对不起！”王耀猛然站得笔直，深深地对阿尔鞠了个躬，“是我错怪你了，我向你赔不是……我向你道歉。”

这倒把阿尔吓了一跳。

“呀，这是怎么话说……快别这样。”阿尔伸手去扶，王耀一把拽住他的胳膊，往屋里就拉。

“来来里面坐，我给你说清楚这事。”王耀歉意地笑道。

阿尔一头雾水地被拉进了屋子，王耀忙前忙后开始给他烧水沏茶，却被扯住了衣服。

“喝茶不忙，能不能先告诉我……这到底是怎么一回事？”

王耀一屁股坐在阿尔身边，拍着大腿连声叫苦。

“真是太对不起你了，我……我以为你也知道内情。”

“内情？你是说你跟亚瑟说的不是借口，而是真的？”

“当然是真的。”王耀把当时的事情大致讲了一遍，阿尔听完低头沉吟了片刻。

“可是，他既然连字据都不看一眼，可能是真的不相信你。”

“有可能，但是我生气的是他居然出主意让我私自卖了表弟的家产，然后从中取利。”王耀恨声道，“他才不管我说的是不是真的呢，东西弄到手才是真的。你说这种事情我怎么做得出来？莫说我还有点家底还能够挣口嚼谷，就算是我上街要饭去，这种亏心钱，你说我能拿么？唉，多少房产田地就是这么被连骗带抢去的，多少人因为这个家破人亡……”王耀大概地说了说那些教会骗人夺物的伎俩，最后扼腕而叹，“丧尽天良，丧尽天良啊！”

阿尔呆愣愣地盯着王耀，自始至终半句话都没有插，只是拼命地喘着粗气，胸膛起伏得厉害。王耀看着他的眼睛，看那深深的眼眶里好像亮闪闪的，有泪水在里头打转。

王耀慌了神。他没养过儿女，不知道怎么哄一个要哭的孩子，而且还是个这么大的洋孩子。活了这么久也没碰上这样的情况——一个二十来岁的大小伙在他面前要掉眼泪。

“诶我说，别……别介，”他慌忙上前，手忙脚乱地不知道怎么办才好，“我，我知道我昨天还有刚才太鲁莽了，委屈了你，我赔礼道歉……”

阿尔反而笑了：“谢谢你。”

王耀傻在那里：这又是哪一出？

阿尔双手交叉，握紧挂在胸前的十字架。

“要不是你及时提醒我，我可能就成了那帮恶徒的帮凶了。这样的罪孽很难洗净……谢谢你点醒我，救我出这亵渎神圣的泥潭。”

“哎呦，可别这么说，俗话说不知者无罪。你也是被亚瑟蒙了，你的上帝怎会怪你？”

阿尔擦擦眼角的泪，“说实话我也是为了那些误入歧途的人们难过。上帝的羔羊也迷失了方向，他们都是基督的使徒，怎么会陷入这样的罪恶里。”

王耀摇着头，“所以我说，你们的传教根本不灵验，自己都不会以身作则，谁会相信恶人口中称道的善呢？”

阿尔垂下头，屋子里陷入了沉默。过了好一阵子他才又仰起脸看王耀。

“这些事情我以前也听说过，只是自己没遇到过，还有点不信。我以为每个人来都是宣扬上帝的教诲，偶尔有作恶者，只是魔鬼的试探罢了。没想到……唉，昨天他们几个牧师讨论了一阵子，然后亚瑟跟另一个美国牧师来跟我说的这事，原来同胞、教友里面，都有这样伪装的恶人。”

“真不是我说你，信上帝没关系，可是你在信那个神灵的时候呀，也该学着看看人。”

“人？呵呵，”阿尔的脸上忽然添了一层从未见过的凄凉劲儿，“我不是不会看人，只不过，如果尘世还有可看之处，我也不会这么快下了决心把自己完全托付给上帝。”

王耀这才察觉，他心里定是有什么阴影。就算看起来好像一股阳光似的，但这样一个孩子，说不定有什么不为人知的痛苦经历，只是被年少的天真烂漫所掩盖了。

他复又坐回阿尔身边，抓过他的手按在手心里反反复复摩挲。

“王耀，这件事是不是让你觉得，我太天真了？”阿尔扭过头来看着他。

王耀不知道如何回答，只好一声不吭。

“其实我不是想你想的这样。我对人并没什么信心，我也会堤防他人，甚至有时候，会憎恨这个尘世。我全心信仰上帝，我觉得有神圣之光普照的地方都是好的，善的，来传教的人和我一样都是全心敬畏基督传播真理，摒弃邪恶。可是现在……”

王耀握紧阿尔的手，闭上眼睛长叹一声：“傻孩子啊，人和人都是一样的，你怎么就不晓得呢？”

“嗯……不过，”阿尔忽然咧嘴一笑，“我也记得了，人和人终究还是不一样的。”

 

那天晚上王耀本想留阿尔吃晚饭，不料对方怎么都不肯，一是说这事觉得于心有愧，二是说教堂里还有些没办完的事情，在这耽误了一下午，不能推到明天去。

王耀心里有点惋惜，不过嘴上没说什么，只一个劲儿地念叨下次有空再来。

“这事情真对不住，赶明儿个我请你吃饭哎。”阿尔临走时对王耀说。

王耀摆摆手，“罢了，我还觉得自己对不住你，算是扯平了？”

阿尔爽朗地一笑，转身离去。黑袍在风天的尘土里摇摇摆摆，王耀盯着那个远去的身影愣神儿，直到他消失在胡同的拐角。

王耀叹了口气，心里不知怎么的，有那么点高兴——为的是化解了这次误会；也有着那么点怅怅然——却不知是为何。

刚想掩了门进屋，忽见得自家媳妇红着眼圈一路奔过来。王耀一愣，刚才还想着她怎么还不回来，没想到秀莲上来就扯住他的袖口嚎啕大哭。

王耀吃了一吓，赶紧揽着她的肩膀把她圈进院子，一边帮她擦眼泪一边问怎么了。

哭了好半天，秀莲才抽抽搭搭地说，是自家二大爷那案子定了案——自然是打输了官司，要把家里那些地赔给教堂，还有赔款。娘家那边几个兄弟看不过，其中有个叔父并一个哥哥是义和团的人，叔侄两人带了一伙团民去寻了那滋事的教堂说理，被赶了出来，还挨了顿揍；一气之下他们居然动起手来，拿着些私藏的火器和刀剑围攻了那所教堂，还杀了一个传教士，打伤了几个信徒。官府很快来了兵，逮起了围攻教堂的团民。

王耀听到这里，眉头已然锁得紧紧。不消说，这次闹事领头的那几个，定然死罪了，弄不好还要牵连到家人。

“我知道……我知道这件事谁都没法子，可是我还是想求求你，他们好歹也是你的亲眷……求你想想办法能够救救他们最好，救不得，也别连累了家里老小……”

“哎，两口子说什么求不求的？”王耀长叹一声，“可是这件事我还真不知道怎么办，我又不认得官府里面的人，想去求情都不知道要找谁。”王耀心里叫苦，这下更不能把亚瑟找他买房的事情告诉秀莲了，否则她非得火死不可。

他只能一个劲儿地劝，然后允诺说自己给想想办法……实际上他也不知道有什么办法可想，平时认识那些人，都是些一穷二白的书生，或者是没权没势的平民百姓，哪怕是洋人呢，也都是说不上话的。

这一夜他把熟人的脸一张张在脑子里过了一遍，也找不着一个能帮上忙的，再想到自己的处境——被教堂觊觎上了托管的房产，最终肯定也难逃一劫，心下更是火烧火燎。

就这样一夜没睡，直到四更天才迷迷糊糊眯着一会，却隐约听见秀莲躲在被窝里呜呜地哭，心里一阵阵如同刀搅。

第二天，一宿没休息好的王耀也没心思讲课，上午结束后直接散了学，下午一个人去寻那些觉得有点希望能帮忙的熟人，看看能不能帮上岳父家的忙。

在外头转了大半天，问谁谁都摇头——想想也是，他也没什么太过失望，一个人拖着步子回了家。

回去后他发现大门关的死死，烟囱里也没见到有炊烟，心里还担心是不是秀莲出了什么事，一推门发现里面没闩。进了屋，看见老婆正跪在里间，脸色苍白地握着十字架嘴里念念有词。

“哎，你这是怎么了？”

秀莲听到他的声音慌忙起身，两眼圈红得怕人，嘴一咧又哭开了。她哭着告诉王耀，说刚刚他走了没多久，亚瑟就领着另一个传教士，带着银票上门要买教堂北那房子。见她是教堂里的信徒，更是连哄带吓，非要她做主卖了不可。

“那你最后答应了么？”王耀听的心惊肉跳。

“我……我哪敢？可是他说如果我不答应就开除我的教籍，我就跟他哭，说家里的文书什么的都在你那里，我不识字，也说了不算……我要等你回来再说，可是他死活不肯走……”

“后来呢？”

“后来来了个教士……哦就是上次灯会上遇到那个，琼斯传道，把他叫走了，好像还跟他绊了几句嘴，说的洋文我也不明白。反正他是走了，还说下次还要来……我、我真的怕极了……”

王耀抚了胸口，这次躲过去，下次再说下次的。看来瞒是瞒不住了，不过这次倒要谢谢阿尔帮秀莲躲过这次麻烦。

“好了，别怕了，既然他都走了，下次我来应付就好。别哭了，啊。”

劝着秀莲，心里愈发堵得慌，恨教会恨得牙根痒痒。他记得前不久还有义和团的人找上门来请他入会，想着自己老婆是个信徒，又有几个传教士朋友，他本身又不信义和团那一套，就婉拒了此事。如今想起来，他恨不能马上投到义和团，亲手杀了那些霸道的洋鬼子们。

不过想归想，有些事情终究不是他这样的人能做出来的。杀洋人？岳父家那边有例在先，再说，杀得了一个，岂能杀尽全部的恶棍？

人往往都是这么想着，也就懈怠了那股子劲儿。

他能做的也只有规劝老婆说别再信教了，可是秀莲只是低头闷声不语。她终究还是信那些东西，觉得现在背弃了上帝，死后是要下地狱的。

王耀也没法多说，现在这关头也不能来硬的，只好做罢。

热热中午的冷窝头，罐子里连咸菜都没了，翻了半天只找出过年腌多了的糖蒜——本来还想给老邻居送去点，这次也只好自己吃了。

对着桌子上的东西，俩人大眼瞪小眼，谁都咽不下去吃的。

“我说，以后别去那教堂了。他们看到你，不一定还做出什么事来。”

秀莲低着头，闷声道：“不做礼拜不成，要么，我去口外那边的教堂？”

王耀一皱眉：“那可多远呢？那边又乱，义和团总是在那边活动，前不久还有教堂被围攻了。万一受了伤怎么是好？”

“七天才去一次，我是临时去的，他们叫我做事我也做不得了……最多留下半天帮着管管菜园子。或者只能多捐点东西……”说到这，秀莲怯生生地抬眼看了王耀一眼。

王耀心里犯堵，这些年来，给教堂的钱物也不在少数，他只当作跟供佛爷一个样了，没管那么多。可是现在跟教会起了这么多冲突，他一提教堂就气不打一处来。想着自己还要往里投钱，火的要命。

“要、要么……你把那房子卖了算了……我看那价钱还……”

王耀啪地把筷子往桌子上一摔，这次真真是动了气：“这事，除非先要了我这条老命，否则想都别想！你愿意去哪做礼拜我不管，不过你要是再帮着教会说话，莫怪我跟你翻脸！”

秀莲攒着一张脸，眼看又要哭出来。王耀也不管，气哼哼地站起身来出了大门。

他也不晓得这眼看着黑了天的，自己要去哪——反正不能呆在家里，看到秀莲，看到屋里那些东西，看到什么什么，都让他气不打一处来，顺带着心底透出一股悲伤，说不出来的难受。

这时候躲到茶馆里听听评书什么的，或许也只有这样能让他暂时忘了那些烦心事。想着他奔东头的那茶馆走去，天寒地冻的，肚子里又没食，一阵风吹过来寒气都透进了骨头里面。

想哭，可是连眼泪好像都冻进了胸腔里，一滴也流不出来。

不知道怎么挨到了大半夜，也不知道怎么又在黑咕隆咚的大街上摸回了家。屋里漆黑一片，秀莲已经睡了，他连屋都没有回，摸进了私塾里在长凳上眯了半宿。

醒来以后他就开始发烧。有时候烧得迷迷糊糊的让他错觉是不是自己已经进了阎罗殿，睁开眼睛却看到淌眼抹泪的秀莲端着水伺候他，心里又一阵发紧。

他生病期间，亚瑟也曾派人找过他一次，而且这次来的人不少，话里话外带着一种“不卖房子就拆了你的屋”的架势。可是他把眼一闭说等我死了你们再来。毕竟是天子脚下，估计对方想想这事也觉得自己不占理，不敢闹大，最后都不声不响地走了。

过了几天他的病情缓和了一些，其间有人来看他，秀莲按照他的吩咐都挡了出去不叫进来。不过今天秀莲去做礼拜了，只剩下勉强能够下地做活的王耀在家，却偏偏此时来了客人。

他心里烦的紧，不去应又不好。到门口一问谁，外面的声音让他一时沉默。

是阿尔，不过不晓得他的来意，王耀甚至不知道要不要给他开门。

现在的他不想跟教堂扯上半点瓜葛，可是念及朋友情分，他犹豫了片刻还是开了门。

一边拨弄门闩的时候他心里又有点后悔，心想不管怎么样不还是教堂里的人嘛，就算对自己好，帮了自己的忙，到头来的便宜的还是他们，受欺负的，还是自己。

怀着这样的矛盾心态开了门，迎面阿尔的笑容一时让他觉得有些刺眼。

阿尔手里拎了一盒点心，笑眯眯地看着王耀：“身体好些了没有？”

“唔，多谢关心，好多了。是说你怎么今天来了？今儿个不是礼拜日么？”

阿尔摇头苦笑：“别提了，我等会跟你说……怎么，不让我进去？”

王耀把他请进屋，没有茶水，他也懒得去弄，端了半碗凉水过来，阿尔也不介意，笑着把点心放到桌子上。

“前几天就想来看你，结果你太太说你病了不便见客人。心里一直想着是个事，今天终于得空了。”

“哦，”王耀轻描淡写地笑了笑，“我一介书生，劳洋教士挂心，真是惭愧……也不知道是我还是那房宅让你这么着急过来？”

阿尔垂下了头，脸上的笑容也被突如其来的暗淡所掩盖：“王耀，我真的就这么不值得你信任？”

王耀一时结舌，方察觉自己一时失口讲错了话。对方只是个孩子啊，明明都知道他心里有个疙瘩，可是……

“呀，这……你别误会，我……”

“好吧，关于你的事情我听说了一点，我知道你心里很难受，这件事确实……亚瑟做得有些过分，可是他好歹还没用什么过分的手段不是？”

王耀哼了一声，心想到底你还是维护他的。

“不管怎么样，今天我来是想告诉你，这事有办法解决了。”

王耀一愣。

“说了不怕你笑话，昨天我跟他和其他几个传教士吵了一架。就为的你的房子的事情。我坚决反对他这样逼你，有几个牧师和传道也帮着我说话——说起来还是有维持正义的人的，”说着他十指交叉，微微一笑，“我们几个人和亚瑟他们那些家伙争执了一晚上，最后他们让步了，说不再逼你卖房，他们另找卖主。”

王耀听了竟然鼻子根发酸，“是么……那，那谢谢你，我还以为，所有的传教士都……”

“呵呵，人和人是不一样的嘛。”

“只是委屈你了，他是教堂里的牧师，你只是个在他手下干活的，恐怕他会难为你……”王耀露出担忧的神色。

“诶，在上帝面前人人平等，维护正义者理应受到上帝的庇佑。我为什么要怕他？何况还有其他几个人站在我这边，没事的，放心好了。”

王耀忽地站起来，拉住阿尔的手：“今天这事我得谢谢你，而且这件事情上面，我一而再再而三地误会你。作为道歉和谢意，我一定要请你吃饭，走……”

“哎，别介，我还欠你一顿饭呢，这下扯平了。”

“不行，这次你要是不去就是不给我面子。”

“可是你病还没痊愈，万一着了风寒……”

王耀大笑：“这病啊，是心病。听你这么一说，问题解决了，病自然就好了。反正今晚媳妇回来的晚，我们正好出去好好说说话。走吧，别愣着了。”

王耀不大记得那天他都跟阿尔聊了什么，只记得自己喝了不少酒。虽然对方一再劝自己少喝，但是他不但不听，反而把阿尔也灌了个半醉。

“对……对不起……我这段时间来真是太对不住你了。”被阿尔架着往家走，王耀还在絮絮叨叨个不停，“可是你得原谅我，我真是……”

“我晓得，晓得啦。”阿尔勉强支撑着王耀几乎全部压在自己身上的体重，一边小心自己也有点踉跄的脚步，“这也不能全怪你，我知道这些事谁遇到了都不好过……哎哎，小心点，往这边来……哟……”他拼命地抓着王耀的胳膊，另一只手绕过去扣住他的肩膀免得他摇摇晃晃。隔着冬衣，王耀也能清晰地察觉来自阿尔身上的温度，紧紧贴着的厚重感，他忽然觉察到一种无可言喻的满足和安心。

不就到了家，推开门秀莲迎出来。

“王太太，我可把他送回来了……”

“阿尔，别、别叫什么王太太，怪生分的……叫嫂子就行了。”

“啊？”

“叫嫂子嘛，我不是都说，你就把我当一家人就好，当我是你哥……以后有什么事啊，尽管来找我……”

阿尔苦笑：“嫂、嫂子，咳咳，你看他今天喝了不少，这事也怪我没拦住他。不过不管怎样，亚瑟不会再来逼你们卖房了。也请你以后回到我们教堂好吗？”

秀莲有些为难地搀过醉醺醺的王耀，“这个事，哎……我现在已经准备在那边的教堂重新入籍，你看……”

“哦，我不会勉强你的，这件事我们有错在先，我表示道歉。”

王耀在一边哼哼唧唧发出听不清楚的响声，就这样说了几句，阿尔告辞离去，秀莲把王耀扶进屋内，给他打了水洗脸。

“秀莲啊……这事解决了……那么你哥哥和……”

秀莲凄然一笑：“别说他们了，我们躲过这一劫，就已经是上帝保佑。他们已被收监，秋后就要……”

到底总是有些，散不去的阴云，还好那倾盆的暴雨终于不是落在他们的头上。这也就是生活里，最大的好运了吧。

 


	3. Chapter 3

很快，天气转暖起来，过了二月，日头一天比一天足了起来。人的心情也都好得多了。

今天早早地散了学，王耀去教堂找阿尔出去喝酒，不过被告知他出去城外乡村传教，过几天才能回来。王耀有些泄气，想想没处可去，只好回了家。一进门，看见秀莲笑得跟花似的奔过来。

“这么高兴？遇到好事了？”王耀一边掸掸身上的土一边上下打量着美滋滋的秀莲，目光落在她空荡荡的手腕上。

“诶？你的镯子呢？”

“啊……那个，我捐给教堂了。”

王耀撇撇嘴：“你怎么忽然大方起来了？平时捐的还少？这镯子可是你母亲给你的，你……”

“哎呀我还不知道它贵重么？但是我告诉你呀，”秀莲撒着欢搂住王耀的脖子，轻声在他耳边说，“我呀，有喜了。”

“什么！”王耀几乎跳起来，一把抱住秀莲的肩膀，死死盯着她，“真、真的假的？”

“我还骗你不成？你不知道，我去找了大夫把脉以后啊，还特意跑到教会医院让洋大夫看了。他们都告诉我，确实是有喜了不假。”

王耀激动的说不出话来，比起这个，什么镯子还有那些烦心事，一瞬间都抛到脑后去了。

俗话说不孝有三无后为大，嘴上说不在乎，可是想要子嗣传承香火，那是深植在骨头里，打从娘胎带来的期望。

他乐的在院子里转了好几圈，然后喜滋滋地出去饭馆里叫了几样菜拿回来，算是个庆祝。

整个春天忽然都明快了起来，什么东西看在他的眼里都那么好，那么可心。仿佛再没有什么可以难倒他的事情。

“哎呀这不是王先生么？好久不见了！”

“哟，老刘，呵呵，幸会幸会。”

“你看起来可真是……啧啧，红光满面啊，怎么着？有好事？”

“可不，我媳妇啊，前不久有喜啦！”

“哎呀呀这可是大喜事！赶明儿个祝贺添丁的时候，可记得叫上我。”

“那是一定，一定。”

这几天王耀笑模样就没变过，不管是谁看到他，都是一副咧着嘴笑的样儿。逢人便说他媳妇怀孕的事，街坊四邻和亲戚朋友几乎全都知道了这件事，一个劲儿跟他道喜。

王耀自然也乐得接下他们的祝贺，心里美滋滋地，盼着早点抱上个大胖小子。于是给媳妇的东西买了不老少，安胎药一大堆搁在那，重点的活儿都不叫秀莲干，生怕孩子有个什么损失。

在他这个年纪上，虽不叫老来得子，但毕竟是盼了多少年，几乎都想要放弃了的心愿，忽然就看到了希望，怎能不叫人高兴？倒是想起到死都没抱到孙子的老母亲，心里一阵怅然。

几乎所有的朋友都访过了，甚至连圣马丁医院的大夫弗朗西斯都知道了他这事，还特意给他送了点药，说是保胎。看他兴冲冲地接过药一个劲儿道谢，弗朗西斯叹了口气，说也想有个老婆了。

“哟，这么说你还没成家？”

一向嬉皮笑脸的弗朗西斯忽然变得神情忧郁，他双手交叉在胸前，口中默默念了几句什么，然后抬起脸来。

“王先生，我本来打算把这一生都献给上帝，但是看到你家里这么幸福，也有些羡慕了。”

“哈哈，那就回去娶个老婆，生几个儿女。要是一个人孤苦伶仃的，到老了呀，肯定特凄凉。”

弗朗西斯苦笑着摇摇头，“我曾经有一个最爱的女子，我本来下定决心非她不娶，可是她……”弗朗西斯的脸上泛起悲凉，“刚刚订婚不久就被上帝召唤而去了，而且是为我而死。她临死时，我跟她约定，我们将来在天堂相会。我活着的时候不会和任何人结婚。”

“爱……”王耀轻轻重复这个字，他曾经无数次听过，可是从未细细品味过它的含义。

或许是，或许是诗经里面那“窈窕淑女，君子好逑”，小时候听先生讲起来，自然有一套说法在里头。可是他的师兄在背后偷偷告诉他，等你喜欢上一个人的时候，你就明白啦。

他知道那时候师兄正在偷偷喜欢隔壁家的姐姐，或许这个就叫爱，但是他不懂，一直都不明白。

到了今天也一样不明白。

他的两次婚姻都是最传统的父母之命媒妁之言。生活久了有了感情，但是母亲让他休掉第一个老婆的时候，他的不舍似乎来自于一种习惯，而不是刻骨铭心的什么感情。她走了以后他也曾经念想过她，但是久了也就忘了，忘得一干二净。

现在的老婆生活在一起，日日耳鬓厮磨，竟然说不出对她是什么感情。而那种为了求一个人而不得，而辗转反侧的滋味，究竟是怎样。

为了一个已经死去多年的人乐得守着一生孤苦寂寞，又该是怎样？

他忽然觉得自己根本没懂那首诗，从来都没懂。

又聊了几句，看看勾起了弗朗西斯的伤心事，自己也觉得不好意思了，赶紧起身告辞。

弗朗西斯木然说了句再见，思维已经不知道飘到了什么地方。

王耀拉开门的时候，听见背后的弗朗西斯轻轻念叨着一个名字。

“贞德，贞德……”

王耀很是感慨，连叹了几声，但是心里却空落落的，并不清楚到底在感慨什么。

回家的路上他想起阿尔，其实他在得知秀莲怀孕以后，第一个就去找过阿尔，但是被告知还没回来。他无比想要阿尔知道这件喜事，他不知道，就好像总有点缺憾似的。

一路往家走，心里琢磨着刚才弗朗西斯说过的话，越品越觉得有滋味。正这时大老远就听迎面有人喊他，一抬头看到阿尔——一条胳膊帮着绷带吊在胸前。

他三步两步迎上去，一把攥住那只没受伤的手。

“你可回来了……这、这是咋了？”他指着那手臂问。

“啊……没啥没啥，出去传教碰上义和团的人，被围在一个破庙里。有个教友他当时就被……”阿尔抿抿嘴唇，眼圈一红差点掉下泪来，“所以说我还算命大的很……”

“哎，你也别太难过了，生死有命……”王耀不知道怎么劝这孩子，事实上他一直不知道怎么劝人才算对劲。

更何况他对义和团和传教士的态度有些微妙，若不是还有几个教士朋友，他简直想说那些死的人都是活该。

但是看着面前红着眼睛的阿尔，他觉得这种想法都是罪恶的。人都是父母生养的，哪个不是有血有肉，伤了会疼死了会有人疼的。想到这里他开始难过起来，若是那死去的人父母知道了自己的孩子死在异国他乡心里该是什么滋味？如果是阿尔的父母知道了自己的儿子吃的这些苦，又该有多心疼。

就算自己没养过孩子，大约也能体会到几分。

“我听说你去找过我，有事么？”

“啊……那个，没，没啥要紧事。”本想说的话又咽回了肚子。他总觉得在阿尔刚刚失去朋友的时候说这样的喜事，只会让他更难受。

“本来想跟你去喝点酒，现在看你既然受了伤，也只好算了。”

“哎，”阿尔叹了口气，“我去医院拿点药，先走了。”

“等会儿，”王耀叫住想走的阿尔，“那个，我家有祖传的治伤秘方，等会去我家一趟我给你弄药。”

“啊……不麻烦你……”

“什么麻烦不麻烦的，”王耀把眼一瞪，“早跟你说了别跟我客气，你这么说可就见外了。等会去，听到么？我这就去给你抓药。”

“那就多谢了。”阿尔感激地点点头，向医院的方向走去。

王耀回了家，顾不上打水洗脸，忙忙翻出药方来，去了药房。

阿尔来拿药的时候王耀千叮咛万嘱咐，多少外用哪些煎了来喝。想到中药那股味阿尔直咽口水，说只用外用行么。

“不行，要是想要伤快点好你就听我的。都这么大了，还怕吃苦药？”

“呃……”阿尔一副苦瓜脸，那副表情，真真就像是面对着药汤碗的小孩子，让人看了那么想捏一把。

于是王耀真的就这么做了，伸手捏了一把。阿尔的脸刷的一下就红了，把头低下去，不好意思地蹭着脚。

“怎么啦？”王耀笑道，伸手拨弄阿尔的头，理齐了被风吹乱的头发。

“那个……没什么，谢谢你的药。我先回去了。”

“不进来坐坐？”

“诶，不了……教堂里乱着呢，一堆事等着我。等处理好了我们再好好出去聚聚。”

“嗯。是说我家里有点好事，等你忙完了我在告诉你。”王耀笑眯眯地说。

“哦？什么好事？”

“嘿嘿，”王耀一笑，“先保密，赶明儿个跟你好好聊。

 

大概是过了有半个多月。虽然秀莲的肚子看起来没什么变化，但是王耀总觉得它正在一点点变大，没错，每天都比前一天大了那么点。他一心盼着自己的孩子赶紧降生到世界上，有了个骨血的延续，这比什么都重要。

这段时间他一直没见到阿尔，不知道那孩子在忙什么，伤好的怎么样了。

他再次遇到阿尔是一个晚上。说来也巧，那晚他正好出去办事，回来的时候已经二更天了，淅淅沥沥地下着雨。

都说春雨贵如油，这话不假。这是入了春的第一场雨，却是一下就下了一天一夜。路上坑坑洼洼的全是水，周围漆黑一片，脚下是几步一滑。越是急着走，越是走不快。

路上几乎没什么行人。走了大半天也不见一个人影，眼看着过了这条街就到了家门口，忽然王耀瞥见路口有一个人影靠在墙边蹲着，动也不动。

王耀好奇，虽然有点害怕，还是一路走过去想看看是谁大半夜的在雨地里不回家……倒是这时候，连乞丐都躲起来避雨了。

上了前去一推那人问话，那人一开始没理他，待他叫了第二声，对方动了动身子，低低地喊了一句。

“王耀？”

王耀一愣，却也听出那人的声音来。

“呃……阿尔……是你么，阿尔？”

坐在地上的人一下子跳起来。

“真的是你！”

“我的天，你怎么……你怎么在这里？”王耀赶紧递过伞去，不过自己的衣服被打湿。阿尔的个头比他略高，他有些勉强地伸着胳膊举着伞，替他挡雨。

“我……”

“行了有什么话回去再说，走先去我家。”说着王耀一把扯住阿尔的手，发现它冷得像一块冰。

不由得阿尔推脱不干，一路把他扯了回去，硬塞进门里。

“这么晚了打扰你……”

“再给我客气我跟你急！”王耀把他拉进屋里，“换件衣服再说。”

“嫂子还在吧？这样会不会……”

“她睡了，先不管她。你先擦擦身子，免得着凉。”王耀一边说一边点亮了油灯。如豆的灯火下，他看清阿尔的脸色苍白如纸。

阿尔的目光有那么点涣散，如失了神似的，呆呆坐在那里看着王耀。

“来把湿衣服脱了，我给你找件衣服换上。”王耀说着关了门，回头到衣柜里翻找。要说起来阿尔这身量的衣服还真没有，好不容易找到一件，去年做的觉得大了的衣服，扔给阿尔。

却发现他还坐在那里一动不动。

“你这是怎么了……”王耀凑上前去，轻轻拍拍他的肩膀。

阿尔低了头，“我……我也不知道该怎么说……”

“不管怎么说先换了衣服，赶紧擦干，着凉了会生病的……你的伤还没好利索吧？”王耀扔过去一条毛巾，“你果然还小呢，连照顾自己都不会。这大雨天跑出来……唉。”

阿尔开始脱衣服，一边擦着身上头上的水一边苦笑摇头，“我也不想跑出来，可是现在……我算是无处可去了。”

“怎么呢？”王耀惊诧。

“嗯，说来话长。简单说就是，我发现亚瑟他其实是在干倒卖鸦片的勾当……不仅如此，有几个传教士其实正在吸食鸦片。”阿尔愤愤然地说，“我发现了这件事，跟他们吵架，他们不但骂我而且还威胁我让我不要说出去。我一气之下就跑了出来。”

“居然有这等事情……”王耀咂嘴，“那么你今后打算怎么办？”

“我也不知道……或许再找一个教堂继续传教？或者到教会学校去教英文……怎样都好。但是我不想离开这。”

“不回国？”

“不回去。”阿尔的声音倔的要命，咬定了要留在这一样。

王耀叹了口气，“都说你们洋人比我们富裕，生活也比这边舒坦，真不知道你在这留着有什么好的，哎……好了，不管怎么说你先住在我这。行李什么的如果你抹不开回去拿，明天我帮你跟亚瑟要去。”

“那就谢谢你了，今晚不好意思，打搅一晚。”

“一晚？”王耀把眉一挑，“然后你打算去哪？”

“住店，或者……”

“行了你，有我在让你去住店？”王耀有些生气了的样子，“跟你说多少次你才记住，别把我当外人。”

“可是……”

“听我的，先住在这。如果你真的找不到住处，一直待在这也没关系。”

“那怎么行……啊，”看到王耀瞪眼，阿尔闭了嘴，“那，那就先这样好了。嘿……麻烦你了。”

“这就对了嘛。”看着阿尔擦干了身子换上衣服，王耀点头，“这样，今晚你就睡这屋，明儿个我把东边厢房给你收拾出来，你就先住在那边。”

“好的。”阿尔穿好衣服转过身来，王耀噗哧一声乐了。

这衣服不管怎么的还是有点小，套在阿尔身上有些勉强。最重要的是，一个黄毛的洋鬼子穿着中式长袍，看起来很是可乐。

“怎么了……我是不是穿错了哪边？”阿尔看到王耀笑得不行，赶紧低头东找西找，想着是不是扣错了扣子或者穿反了衣服。

“哟，没错没错，我就是觉得有意思。”王耀拉开门，“你等会啊，我去给你煮点姜糖水，驱驱寒气。”

阿尔伸手想拦他，不过一想就算拦他也拦不住，只好说了声谢谢，老老实实坐在那里等着。

时候不大王耀端着碗进来了，“趁热喝，我也得换件衣服，背后有点湿了。”

“哎呀真对不住，一直照顾我都没顾上自己。”阿尔歉意地说道。

“没事，湿的不大，不碍事。”王耀说着开始脱衣服，“你喝你的，趁热喝才有效。”

阿尔端着碗吹去上面的热气，正看见王耀脱了身上的衣服。中国人没有穿内衣的习惯，他的身体很快完全裸露在阿尔面前。阿尔不明所以地脸上一阵燥热，又觉得有些失礼，赶紧低头喝姜糖水。

换好了衣服，王耀看阿尔也喝完了，收了碗，转身又进了屋。

“干脆我也睡这屋，反正床上有地方……我要是回屋非把秀莲弄醒不可。是说你不介意吧？”

“这话说的，我住在你这里，你还这么问，真是……”

“我听说你们洋人规矩多嘛。”

“这个，我可没那些坏规矩，跟人挤都挤惯了。再说都是男人有什么可介意？”

王耀铺好被子，发现少个枕头。他转身去衣柜里翻了几件衣服叠在一起。

“你枕着吧，我枕衣服睡就行了。我就不进那屋了省的弄醒秀莲，我怕惊着她……嘿嘿，你还不知道呢吧，她呀，有喜了呢。”

阿尔先是一愣，然后连道恭喜。

“有这喜事你不告诉我，真是……多久了的事？”

“快一个月了吧……我本来第一个就想跟你说，可是你先不在，后来又有教友去世。我怎么跟你说呀？行了睡去吧，有啥话明天再说。”

说着开始解衣服，一边解一边嘟哝早知道刚才不穿了，怪麻烦。

解开扣子脱了上衣，王耀顺便连着头上的帽辫子一起摘了挂在一边，这时候阿尔才看到，他的头上有完整的头发。解开发髻散下来，大约过肩膀不长。

看着黑发沿着光滑的皮肤散下来，阿尔一时看得竟然有些呆了，半天才红着脸缓过劲儿来。

“那个，你……没剃头么？我是说前面……”阿尔有些语无伦次地问。

“哦，是这样，我娘去世那会，我伤心之下剃了个光头，然后那些看街的说了，你又不是和尚，不许光着头出来。我就弄了个帽辫子带着。现在头发长了，但是还编不起来辫子，只好这么着，等长了再说。”

说着他脱完了衣服，钻到被子里。这时候阿尔倒有些不自然。刚才内衣也湿了索性都脱了下来，他本来就不习惯裸睡，何况旁边还有别人——最要命的是没有单人被，屋里只找到一床双人被子，这样的情况他还是第一次碰到。虽然都是男人，也觉得不好意思。

“嘿，我就说你不习惯吧？”王耀探出头来笑道。

“没、没有……不习惯慢慢习惯嘛。”阿尔赶忙吹了灯，嗞溜一下钻进被窝里面。

黑暗中王耀觉得阿尔一个劲的在往旁边躲，被子扯得溜直。他捅捅阿尔的脊背，“我说啊，你往那边躲什么？还嫌被子不够窄？”

“啊抱歉……”

“如果不习惯我还是回去……”

“不不，别这样……不好意思，我其实，主要是怕你不自在。”说着阿尔靠过来，他感觉得到对方的皮肤和自己紧贴的触感，和透过来那恰到好处的热度。

王耀掖了掖被子，“我没事。我们都睡吧，你听外头，都三更天了。”

屋里安静下来，除了外面淅淅沥沥的雨声，很快就只剩下两人沉沉的鼻息。

 

就这样阿尔在王耀家里住了下来。第二天王耀早早去教堂帮着阿尔取回了行李，然后给他收拾出来一个厢房，吩咐他别客气就住在这，有什么事都自便。

阿尔拎着一堆东西，怯生生地站在门口说等我找到合适的地方就搬出去。

“我又没朝你要房租，你可是紧张个什么劲？”王耀哭笑不得。

“啊，那样的话我给你房租算了，这样我在这里住着踏实点。”

“你小子……”王耀的表情由哭笑不得变成了欲哭无泪，“一个玩笑你还给我当真了？赶紧的把东西搬进去。”

阿尔点点头回身去取东西。他的东西其实不多，搁在房门口，一个大包，也不算重。他一个手拎着没走出几步，忽然手一抖东西掉在地上。

王耀赶忙过去看，只见阿尔捂着左臂脸色苍白。

“是不是上次的伤还没好？”王耀隐约记得昨晚睡觉的时候他的胳膊上有一块很长的淤青和一片伤疤，当时他还跟阿尔说，留神别化脓。

想不到这么严重，大概不仅是皮肉伤的问题。

“没事没事，可能昨天着凉了，过几天就好。”阿尔摆手，换了个手要去拎东西，被王耀一把抢过大步进了阿尔的房间。

“就说你不会照顾自己你还不承认。我问你，骨头伤到没？”

“啊……我不大清楚，医生说大概是没事。”

“什么叫大概没事，你也不问清楚了，自己的身体都不在意，别是家里娇生惯养久了的大公子逞能跑出来的吧？”王耀打趣道。

不想阿尔的脸色变得更加不对劲，低了头不言语，半天才支吾着摇摇头。

王耀察觉出来有些不对，拿过常备的药膏替他擦药，一边问他怎么了。

“没什么，只是忽然想到点别的……”

“嗯？不过说起来，你倒是从来没有跟我说过你家的情况。你出来这么久，父母可放心？”

“啊……”阿尔抿着嘴唇，“我们不像你们东方人很看重家庭。长大了的孩子都要独立，做什么工作之类，一般来说家人都不会过多干涉。”

“不干涉是没错，可是不放心就是不放心……天下父母心啊，我也是马上要做父亲的人了，现在才多少能体会一点。”

药膏涂在裸露的伤口上面，有些结痂的地方经过昨天的雨水，已经有些溃烂的样子。王耀心疼地咂着嘴，小心翼翼地涂着药。

“有点疼啊，忍着点……等会帮你敷一种药，可管事了。看你这个伤口这样子绝对是伤到了筋骨，非要用重药才行……”

话没说完，阿尔被药性刺激得倒抽一口气，咬着嘴唇没让自己叫出来。

“疼了？”

“还好，没事的。”阿尔咬紧牙关心想就算疼死也不能喊出来，于是后面任凭那药贴上后，伤处火烧火燎的疼到了一条胳膊，他愣是一声都没吭。

不过王耀还是从他眸子上面附上的一层水光看出他的痛苦来。

“难受就哼哼出来，不碍事。”

“忍耐是上帝推崇的品行，”阿尔勉强笑道，“这点疼不算什么。”

“逞能。”王耀嘻嘻一笑，“你们这个年纪的大小伙子都这样，嘴硬着呢。”

说罢收好了药，替他裹好伤口，穿上衣服，阿尔催促王耀去给学生上课。

“不忙，这几天课停停，我帮你去找点活计干。”

“不用不用，这个我自己来就好。耽误你的工作我于心不忍。”

“没什么耽误的，反正这些年来学生是越来越少，留下的也都是不大爱读书的，巴不得不上课……哎，现在啊，大家都去洋学堂咯。”

阿尔看着感慨的王耀，也不知道怎么接话才好。歪着一颗顶着金黄头发的脑袋看着他，眼睛里的碧蓝澄澈如水。

王耀也许并未自觉，自己看阿尔的眼神里面多了几分怜爱之色。

“你现在能去的地方啊，估计只有教会学校和医院了。那都是天主教开的。”

“诶，你明白天主教和基督教的区别？”

“也不大明白，就是知道它们不一样，咋个不一样就不清楚了。不过你去找活的话估计他们不会愿意要吧，毕竟信的东西不大一样。”

“如果只是去教课或者当医生，应该没什么问题。我记得医院里面有几个雇员基督教徒。”

“似乎一开始都是天主教徒，后来有人走了有人进来，渐渐的就什么人都有了。要不然今儿个我替你去问问吧，我认识那里的几个管事的。不过你懂医术？”

阿尔得意地一笑，“不瞒你说，我是医科大学毕业的，这个正是本行。”

“嚯，行啊，我以为你也跟那些牧师一样是专门学传教的呢。”

阿尔噗哧一笑，“那可不叫专门学传教，那个叫神学院。”

“哦哦，我不懂你们洋人的学校是怎么回事。”王耀说着起身往外走，我这就去给你打听打听医院里面要不要人……”

“诶，这个我自己去就好。真的不必要麻烦你耽误工作。”阿尔坚持自己去，结果一天下来，到傍晚垂头丧气地回来，就看出来是一无所获。

结果第二天还是王耀去了医院，送了管事的点东西，管事的才勉强告诉他正好缺大夫，让阿尔明天来试试看。

晚上王耀笑嘻嘻地跟阿尔说起这事，还不无感慨地说，想不到洋人也兴这套。

“许是入乡随俗了？”王耀调侃，“还是说他们也想着趁机赚一把吧，医院看病多半不收费，清水衙门，可让他们受穷了。”

阿尔长长地叹气：“我去实习那会，医院里的医生对穷人态度多半不好，我看着那里都烦，甚至后悔学了医。没想到到头来还得吃这口饭。”

“原来是这样，你才来传教。”

“也算是一个原因吧。”

“行了，既来之则安之，既然有了工作就好好干吧，以后有别的机会再说。”

阿尔感激地看着王耀，“这次的事情我真不知道怎么谢谢你才好，收留我住在你家，又为我破费了这么多……”

“都说了别客气，都是朋友，谁还没有个困难的时候？帮一把应该的。”

 

后来阿尔的生活也就稳定下来，平时去医院里工作，晚上回来帮他干点活。秀莲怀着孩子，现在正是最容易出问题的时候，不能干重活，阿尔也勤快，都抢着帮着做了。他有时候计划着要搬出去跟同事合租一个大院，王耀就打趣说，算了吧，你就留在这帮我干点活也顶了房租，我也乐得雇这么个小工，一举两得。

阿尔觉得王耀说的在理，也就肯留下来了。

很快春深，到处的花都开了。北京城里大大小小各处的花树，一大片一大片，红的粉的白的紫的，引来一对对粉蝶儿，在那一丛丛的花间飞来飞去，怪好看的。

这样的时节人的心情都好，平日里放了学，王耀拿出祖传的茶壶，在院子里沏上一壶铁观音，赏花看景。有时候阿尔回来的早，教他下下棋或者是跟他学学洋文。

王耀记性不错，那些古古怪怪的蚯蚓文字还是能记得不少的，可惜他舌头不大灵光，总是要不准字音。

“哟，‘谢谢’这词可不是这么念的，不是‘三颗油’。听我说发音……”阿尔说着清楚地念了一遍。

“我知道不是那么的，不就是第一个地方么，那个‘th’。”王耀咬着舌头勉强读出来正确的单音。

“哎哎，对劲，就是这么的，你连起来念。”

连起来就是错的。没辙。

王耀泄了气，看着一脸嘲笑的阿尔，自己拎起壶来倒了一杯茶，“不学了，一把年纪了学这东西有啥用，舌头都使不利索。”

“你们不是有个说法叫‘秉烛而学’嘛，一个单词儿都念不好，亏你还说饱读诗书。”

“呀，你小子还来劲了。”王耀把茶杯一放，憋足了劲地想要念好这个词。

不过总是怪里怪气的，阿尔在旁边看着他不服气的样子捂着肚子笑。

“笑啥，总有一天我会练好了它，等着瞧。”

“行啊，我等着，不就是一个单词吗，练练就好了。”

不过王耀还真没工夫练这些他当做消遣的玩意。盼子心切的秀莲已经开始着手置办未来的孩子用的东西，王耀还埋怨她，说还不知道男孩女孩呢，着什么急准备呢。秀莲一脸的不服气，说她找过大夫看过，是个儿子。

王耀气乐了，“还不到俩月就知道是儿是女？哪个兽医给你看的呀？”

“他肯定是个儿子，我才不信老天爷让王家绝后。”

“老天爷的心思你能明白？”王耀大笑着抚着秀莲的脊背，“也好也好，反正以后迟早能生儿子，就算这次不是，下次也用得上。”

他理解媳妇的心情，也就不大去坚持——他自己又何尝不是盼着那一点来之不易的骨血能延续他的血脉？

他没有一天不是盼着这个生命来到这世界上，就算是知道人间有多少苦难艰辛，他在之前没有子嗣的自我安慰中也告诉过自己，要是真的疼孩子，就别让他生出来。现在他又想了，不生出来，咋就是自己的孩子了？

反正世间的事情就是这样，怎么想都有它的道理，但是一旦情势反过来，就是无论如何也没它的合理性了。

相比目前平静而满足的生活，私塾里学生的减少让王耀的心里偶尔掠过一阵阵不快。有的父母嫌他不够严，更多的是洋学堂的不断出现和京城里高官子弟留洋热，使得有点家产的家庭都对大洋那边的天地趋之若鹜。尤其是几个留洋归来的人大有作为，更是让他们啧啧称道。

阿尔劝过王耀让他关了私塾，去教会学校或者是洋学堂里面教书，王耀不肯，说毕竟是外国人的地界，中国人去了要受气的。

阿尔还想争辩什么，王耀摸摸他的头，“傻小子，不是哪个洋人都跟你一样实心眼。”

阿尔吐了吐舌头，“我觉得你去了没事，你跟那些人不一样，很多中国人看洋人总带着点，嗯……我说不好，反正是怪腔怪调的，干什么都是。但是你不那样。”

“那只是你一个人的感觉罢了，我们俩投缘可不代表我跟别的洋人也处得来。再说了，教会学校和医院欺负中国人是出了名的。我家里还有点底子，可不去受那份洋罪。”

“那等你的孩子生出来，你打算让他上什么学校？”

这话问的王耀一愣神，“我还真没想过。不过现在似乎那些有钱的主都愿意孩子出去？要不然我也想法送他去外国吧，”王耀的眼神忽然闪过一丝意味深长，“嗯，让他去美国，去你的家乡看看……听说那里是世界上最富裕的地方。”

阿尔的脸上露出苦笑，“最富裕的土地……呵呵，话是这么说没错，只是……”

“哈，说不定到时候你还能见到他呢，我也放心一点。”

“那里……啊，不说这个，”阿尔甩甩头，“要是，要是万一，嫂子生了个女儿呢？”

说出口他就后了悔，中国人最重要的就是传宗接代，盼了不知多少年才得的孩子，说生女儿这种话，简直是大不吉利。他刚想道歉，王耀却不大在乎似的笑了笑。

“要是个女儿，”他凑上前来轻声说，“我把她许配给你如何？”

阿尔完全呆住了，脸红到脖子根。

“王、王耀……你也太会开玩笑了，这个……”

看着阿尔满脸通红，哭笑不得的窘迫样，王耀指着他大笑起来，“这么大个小伙子，也到了谈婚论嫁的年纪了，居然还害羞这个。”

“不是不是，这倒没啥，但是你说你的女儿……哎呀，这年龄也差太多了，而且，而且……”阿尔的脸上忽然多了一丝深不可测的神情，支吾着一时找不到合适的言语。

“哎，不过呀，如果我要是刚娶了老婆就有孩子，说不定现在……嗯现在还真的勉强够得上了，你要是不心急等几年，就……嘿嘿，我又自说自话了。”王耀看了看目光有些呆滞的阿尔，“你迟早有天要回去吧，受了好教育的洋人，怎么会看上我们穷百姓家里的女孩，那边的好姑娘多的是，你也有天要回去，在那边成家立业吧。”王耀的语气里，不知不觉多了几分惋惜和不舍。

“呀不是这样……那个……”阿尔慌忙摆手，“我是说，其实……哎呀……”他愈发语无伦次，王耀从来没见过开朗外向的阿尔这个样子，愈发好奇地看着他。

阿尔支吾了半天终于没说出来个什么，一跺脚转身回了屋子。

这倒把王耀搞懵了，打算跟上去问，想想也许这孩子就是害羞了，说不定他还没接触过女孩子呢。想到这里也就收敛了这个念头，回去做自己的活了。

 

这天正是礼拜日，秀莲说这次轮到她做什么，王耀没明白，反正就是知道她今天有事，得早点走。

王耀每次送秀莲出去都是一百个不放心，恨不得亲自送她去教堂。带着接近俩月的身孕，虽然有女伴陪她，王耀也担心得不得了。

每次说起自己的担心，阿尔总是劝他放宽心，说有上帝保佑，她们会母子平安的。

话是这么说，最近眼见愈发频繁的义和团闹事，让王耀哪里踏实的下？

最近阿尔总是早出晚归，回来也不大多说话，好像很疲倦的样子，早早就休息了。他这样着实有点不大对劲，王耀关切他是不是病了，他一个劲儿摇头说没事。

这天阿尔忽然说，有个同事辞职回国，在合租的大院里空下一个房间，他打算去那边住。

王耀有点措手不及，忙问是不是在这边有什么不舒服的地方。阿尔摇头说没有，但是也说不出个理由来。

王耀心里有些怅然，他打心眼里不愿意这孩子走——他似乎已经习惯了阿尔住在他家里，跟亲人一样，即使他来自异国他乡，有着不同的相貌。仔细想想这是不可思议的事情，却也不觉得多怪异。

只是她说要走的时候，王耀心里忽然空落落的。虽然总是说你以后回国如何如何，可是拿现在的情况来看，若是他真的说回去，自己怕是一万个舍不得。

“你要是非要住在那边我也不勉强留你，”王耀叹息道，“有空多回来坐坐，这些天看你挺累的，多注意休息，别累坏了身子。”

阿尔把头快要低到桌子底下，一声也不吭。

“你跟那边都说好啦？什么时候走？”

“大概过两三天吧，他们得收拾一下。其实我也不大愿意走，我知道你需要人帮忙，只不过……”

“嗯？”

“呀……”阿尔说错了什么似的一掩嘴，“没什么，医院的事情挺多的，住那边……方便。”

王耀一皱眉，或许是自己的错觉吧，他想，阿尔这样明明是有什么事瞒着他。凭他多年看人的经验来说，应该是这样。

“是不是你有什么苦处？如果住在这里让你哪里觉得不对了，一定要跟我说呀，别瞒着。”

“没……没什么事，在这真的挺好的，很感谢你这么长时间来给我提供住处，我……”阿尔说不下去了，重新低着头，用双手鼓捣衣角。

王耀本想再说什么挽留他，不过仔细琢磨一下，觉得既然他下了决心，留也没用了。心里忽然一阵惆怅，说不出来的，一丝一丝的凉一样，从心口处慢慢扩散开来。

送阿尔离开的时候王耀着实难过了一整天，平时最不愿意絮叨的他居然啰嗦好多日常的琐碎事情，无非就是让他注意身体之类的。阿尔一声不响地听着，最后勉强挤出一个笑脸，说又不是见不到了，别这么跟永别似的。

但是自打他搬出去以后，至少有一个礼拜王耀未曾见到他。

这之后的第二个礼拜日，一大清早送秀莲出了门，在门口等着学生过来，他就觉得浑身都不自在，心里总是惴惴的，却说不出原因来。

忐忑不安地上了一上午课，似乎隐约听到院墙外面一阵乱七八糟的脚步和吆喝，好像是有兵过去，王耀愈发心神不宁。中午学生都回去吃饭了，他一个人在门口，也没有胃口，只觉得发慌。

正这时忽然看到慌慌张张地冲过来的阿尔，还未等他问明来意，阿尔气喘吁吁地跟他说，口外的那教堂遭到了义和团的围攻，连官兵都去了，听说闹得挺厉害。

王耀噌地跳起来，心脏跳成一个个——要知道秀莲也在那边做礼拜，光是这样也就算了，她还带着两个月的身孕，正是最容易遭受危险的时候。

王耀的脸白的跟张纸似的，心说不好，难怪我今天一上午都不对劲，敢情是要出事。他二话没说撒腿就往那边跑，阿尔一把扯住他，说跟他一起去。

人偏偏是最怕什么来什么，一路上阿尔紧着安慰他说没事，嫂子有上帝保佑，又是满脸的福相绝不会有事。再说官兵去的及时，应该没啥问题。

这些话此时此刻王耀是半句也听不进，只是盼着赶紧到那里确认秀莲是不是没事。远远就望见那边聚了一大群人，边上有官兵守卫着。拨开人群往里看，地上铺着一张大草席，前面有个板车，躺着两个洋人的尸体，被砍得惨不忍睹；下面是几个中国人，看样子都是死了的，不过都是男人。

刚觉松了一口气，王耀放开嗓子喊秀莲的名字，才喊了一声，他转过去的目光就落在几步以外的另一张单独放的草帘子上。

然后到了嘴边的声音立即变成了哽咽。

那里躺着他的媳妇秀莲，整个人浸透在血水里，鲜血甚至将身下的草帘子染红了大半。

王耀只觉得眼前一黑，要不是有阿尔在背后托着他可能直接就躺在地上了。

在阿尔的怀里，他缓慢而又痛苦地恢复了神志。其实那一刻他恨不得自己昏过去再也别醒来，再别看到这世界上那些苦痛和伤神——死亡如此切近，近到让他感受不到它的存在。

如果不是那些血迹，他宁愿相信秀莲还活着，可是她脸上的惊恐和痛苦是无法被看似安详的死亡所掩盖的……不知道她死前遭受了怎样的惊惧，即使是在生命的最后一刻，他们心心念念的安详和平和从不曾降临。

王耀记不得自己是怎么带着秀莲的尸身回去的，也不记得那一大堆朋友亲戚都聚在家里说了什么，耳边只有一大片嘈杂的轰鸣，充斥着“可惜”、“节哀”之类的只言片语。

“难过就哭出来。”阿尔在他耳边说，王耀抬起因为哀恸而模糊的眼，看了一眼四周走动的人。

秀莲的娘家来了人，蹲在门口哭号不止，王耀却连眼泪都流不出来。

“一尸两命啊……我的儿啊你怎么这么命苦…………”岳母的声音断断续续敲击着耳鼓，王耀只觉得头疼欲裂。

阿尔伤心地看着他，不知道说什么安慰才好。他看着王耀通红的双眼，除了紧紧握着他冰凉的双手劝他节哀以外，什么都做不到。

该劝的也劝了，该说的也说了，来的亲友们看王耀整个人都呆在那儿不说不动，觉得还是让他静一静比较好，一个个也就都离开了屋子去忙丧事需要准备的事情。只有阿尔一个人坐在王耀身边，安静地不说一句话。

“阿尔，你说……你说……”王耀白纸一般苍白的唇轻轻抖动着，“你说说看，为什么，为什么……我……”

“王耀，”阿尔低低唤了他一声，“我看我也出去吧，你一个人静一静……”

“别，”王耀一把扯住他的衣袖，“我有点怕，真的……我现在一闭眼啊，就是她全身是血对我哭，抱着我那个，没生出来的孩子……”他的唇嚅嗫着，“你懂吗，你……”

阿尔点点头，“我明白你当下的心情。”

“不……你不明白……一下子什么都没了，一下子……”说到这里王耀终于哽咽起来，泪珠扑簌簌地掉下来。

阿尔拿着手绢帮他擦泪，“哭出来就好了……相信我，嫂子是个好信徒，她会上天堂的。”

“天堂……”王耀轻声念出这两个字，努力地压抑着不断涌出来的眼泪。

“是的，那里是每一个教徒最向往的归宿，所以你也不要太伤心……”

“她终于脱离了尘世的苦海是吗？”王耀露出一个无比凄凉的笑容，如果可以称之为笑的话，“带着没出生的孩子，独独把我抛在这……”

“你们中国人不是说吗，生死有命……”

王耀不理会阿尔，自顾自地说下去，眼神空茫，“我娘去世的时候我就特难过，我就想啊，为什么呢，阴间有那么多的亲人，我怎么不自行了断跟他们走？后来我想呀，我媳妇还活着，我还得给王家传承香火。可是你看，她也走了……孩子也没了……我为什么不随着他们去呢……”

“说什么傻话！”阿尔慌了，“自杀是要下地狱的。再说你还可以再娶一房媳妇，给你生儿子。可别随便说什么死呀。”

王耀用双手掩住脸，泪水从指缝间涌出来，湿透了他的袖口和衣襟。他一开始还是努力地忍住泪水，最后终于不可自持地泪流满面。

阿尔伸着胳膊紧紧环住王耀的肩膀，一手拍着他的脊背，就好像之前王耀把他当小孩子哄一样，也像哄孩子一样安慰着这个手足无措的男人。

王耀哭得累了，把头靠在阿尔肩膀上。闭上眼睛依旧可以看到秀莲的容貌，没了那些血迹斑斑，干干静静地站在他面前，抱着一个大胖小子，冲他嘻嘻笑。

然后他就完全地沉入那哀凉的幻觉之中，带着不可消弭的悲痛，仿佛整个乱世的绝望和伤怀，此时此刻全部笼罩在他的头顶。

而更多的失去，是本以为自己已经无所可失的他，无法预见的未来。


	4. Chapter 4

之后的很长一段时间，对于王耀来说用失魂落魄形容决不为过。他迷迷糊糊地办完丧事，眼看着秀莲以一个教徒的礼节被埋葬。淡了的悲伤过后，是说不出的恨。

恨那些袭击教堂的人，超过之前他恨欺压民众的教会百倍。他无论如何也想不通，为什么那些人连一个弱女子都不肯放过。

也有人劝他再娶一房媳妇，他却早已万念俱灰，也并不是怎样不可抑制的悲伤或者恨，只是绝望，对这个尘世毫无留恋却又不能撒手而去的感觉。那大概是生于那个时代之中，每个遭受过接近灭顶之灾的人共同的感受。

死亡已经近在咫尺，夺走了他的全部亲人，说不定下一个就是他自己了。

躺在床上盯着天花板，久不打扫的棚顶积满了灰尘，还有墙角的蛛网。已经好几天没起灶了，其实王耀这几天也没正经吃过几顿饭，不觉得饿，除非饿到了肠子刀搅一般痛，才想起来爬起来去找点垫肚子的东西。

他甚至没有什么心思再开私塾了。反正算算家底，还够他吃到死，没有媳妇没有儿女，这样一个人浑浑噩噩下去也不错。说不定什么时候就看见了牛头马面手里拎着铁链子来找他了，阿尔说的天堂，那是个啥地方，也不知道能不能看到死去的秀莲。不过至少不信教的爹娘是会在阴间等着他的。

胡思乱想中迷迷糊糊睡过去，一睁眼听见有人叩门。开了门见得阿尔拎着一盒点心。

“王耀……你瘦了好些，这才几天不见？”阿尔跟着王耀进了门，看着和以往完全不一样的，莫名地变得凋敝的院子，一阵心酸涌上来。那些花儿早就凋了，现在连没人修整的花树都奄奄一息，叶子无精打采地垂着。

“你让我注意身体，可是你自己……”

“我没什么盼头了，有什么主意不注意的。”

“这叫什么话？再娶一个，还不是一样过日子？”

王耀摇摇头，撩起水打算洗洗脸，忽然想起之前打水端盆的都是秀莲，不免心里又一阵酸楚。

“你不懂啊，一下子什么都没了，那滋味，真的，觉得没意思了。”

阿尔凄然一笑，“那要是一生下来就什么都没有，岂不是更惨？”

“没有总比有过没了好，我现在啊，宁可什么都没有过。”王耀一边胡乱地擦了脸，一边感慨道。

拿过桌上的茶壶给阿尔泡茶，发现它上面已经积了薄薄一层灰土——有多久没碰过了，平时渴了就是从缸里舀一碗凉水咕咚咕咚灌下去，哪还有一点心思沏茶品茗？

“男子汉大丈夫，什么时候重新开始都不迟。”阿尔宽慰道。

王耀点点头，“或许过一阵子就好，这几天啊，我真的是……唉……”

“要不然你也皈依基督如何？上帝的圣光可以治愈你的心。”

“得了，洋教我可信不起来，再说一看到那些东西啊，我就又想起来秀莲，难受。”说到这王耀忽然想起来，自己得去一趟教堂拿回来秀莲的一些用品——是说她还有点遗物留在之前的那个教堂。

第二天他去找到了亚瑟说明来意，亚瑟对他的遭遇表示了同情。心里苦闷的王耀跟亚瑟多聊了几句，亚瑟忽然变得热情起来，拉着王耀的手请他去住处吃饭。

虽然不喜欢亚瑟，不过王耀并没有拒绝他的邀请，尤其是听说他备有好酒的时候。

借酒浇愁，总是个不是法子的法子。

喝着酒，王耀斥骂着义和团，亚瑟在一旁连连附和——传教士一向视义和团为大敌。喝到酒酣，话也说到伤心处，王耀不觉有些哽咽，加上酒力的作用，他更是一股脑儿地把心里的苦闷都倾倒出来。这时忽然对他说，自己有办法解除他的痛苦。

“你不是劝我皈依上帝吧？”王耀漫不经心地问道。

“哦如果你愿意自然再好不过。如果你不肯，我也有别的法子。”

“哦？什么法子？”

“请跟我来。”亚瑟微微一笑，作了个请的姿势。

跟他来到另一间屋子，亚瑟让他坐在椅子上，自己到一边的箱子里翻找什么东西。

“诺，就是这个。”亚瑟举起一杆烟枪。

“鸦片？”王耀先是吓了一身冷汗，下意识地想走。

“别这么紧张，王先生，请坐下，听我说。你们似乎对这个东西有一种误解，觉得它是来自地狱的东西，会毁了人的灵魂。其实不是这样的，它其实，是上帝的馈赠。”

尽管心里有所排斥，但酒劲让王耀晕晕忽忽的，恍惚中好奇心跟发了的面一样膨胀起来，心想或许试试看也不赖。

“请不要害怕，真的，我不知道阿尔那孩子跟你说了什么。如果他之前有过对我的诋毁，那今天你就看到我的诚意了。”亚瑟的眼睛闪过一丝冷光，“我真的希望帮助你摆脱这种痛苦，用人间的方式而非上帝的。来试一试，试一试，看它有多美妙。”

填好了烟枪，点上火，王耀只是呆看着亚瑟的一举一动，没有拒绝也没有点头同意。

“看它烧起来了，过一会就可以用了……来吧。”亚瑟撺掇王耀，“躺在床上，靠在软软的枕头上试试这好东西，它比酒有效得多。”

王耀也不大清楚自己到底在想什么，闷热的屋子让酒劲愈发强烈，脑子里面昏昏沉沉一片，仿佛有一团麻纠缠不清。只有亚瑟的话语此刻无比诱人，他抬腿迈步，走向那杆烟枪——他似乎也有那么丁点残存的意识告诉他这是堕落，可是沉浸在糜烂的绝望之中，他反倒为自己的堕落而感到莫大的刺激和兴奋。

看他爬上床去，接过烟枪，亚瑟的嘴角露出一丝满意的笑。

 

大概是习惯了王耀没事来找他聊天喝酒，即使是遭受了很大的打击之后，王耀也会记得他这个朋友，找他诉苦。于是一个多月未见到王耀身影的阿尔反倒觉得缺了点什么一样。他几次去找过他，可是都没人在家，悻悻然地回去的时候，他总觉得好像缺了很多东西——其实他早就察觉到这种微妙的依赖，而且不仅仅是这样的感情，而是更深的，让他想要回避乃至恐惧的渴望，虽然他自己并不愿意承认。

这天下了班，阿尔正在犹豫要不要去王耀家看他，正看到弗朗西斯迎面走过来。

“今天王耀来看病了，还跟我问起你，让我跟你代好呢。”

“诶？他生病了？什么病……”阿尔一皱眉，“不对啊，他为什么不来找我，让你给我带好？”

“我哪知道？”弗朗西斯一耸肩，“他其实也不是看病，就是问我开了点烧伤药。”

“嗯？”阿尔一愣，觉得有必要去看看他。

“哦对了，他临走时候还问我有没有戒毒丸……嗐，那帮骗人的教士，真不知道他们怎么弄出这种东西来骗钱。”

阿尔越听越觉得不对，赶紧收拾收拾东西，也没回去大院，直接去敲开了王耀家的门。

“哟，阿尔……好久不见了。”王耀一边往袖子里收什么东西，一边把阿尔请了进去。

“这么晚了来，有什么事吗？”

“晚吗？今儿个下班挺早了，好久不见，就是来看看你。吃饭了没有？”阿尔一边往屋里走，一边上下打量着愈发瘦削的王耀。只见他眼眶陷了不少，脸色也蜡黄蜡黄的。

“你这是怎么了，脸色这么差劲，生病了？”

“啊……”王耀打了个哈欠，用手拢着袖口去掩嘴，动作别扭得很，“那个，没事，就是最近懒得生火做饭。”

阿尔照例坐在桌边，王耀在桌上划拉了一圈，又讪讪地收回手去。

“咦？你的茶壶呢？”阿尔好奇地问，那是王耀家祖传的茶壶，名贵的很，虽然一直用着，可是王耀对它的保管还是很精心的。

“哦，那个啊……哈哈……它前两天，被，被一只闯进来的野猫给摔了，晦气的玩意！”王耀啐了一口，脸上却没有半点的惋惜之色。

阿尔眉头紧锁，愈发觉得不对劲。王耀打着哈欠去给他倒水，端来水碗往桌上放，手一抖差点把水洒出来。

“哈欠……哎呦你看我，人老就是不中用，这么早就困了，天还没黑呢……”

“这一个多月你都在忙什么？你的私塾好像没开。”

“啊……没什么，就是休息一下，出去转转。”

“我几次找你来你都不在，以前你可没这么忙，难道在做什么生意？”阿尔试探地问道，一边小心翼翼地打量着王耀格外反常的举动。

“哟，我哪有心情……哈欠……哪有心情做生意？”王耀胡乱地应着，又去攥袖口。

“呀你的手上有伤，怎么了？”阿尔注意到他手腕上一片鲜红的疤痕，忙伸手去拉。

王耀却躲开他的手，“没什么，不小心烫着了一下而已。”说着他又哈欠连连，“那个，不行了我今天真是困了，要不，改日我再请你喝酒？今天我得早点睡觉……”

阿尔没等他说完，啪地一下攥紧了他的手腕，里面刚才还若隐若现的一个纸包掉了出来。王耀刚想弯腰去捡，阿尔眼疾手快地抢了过来。

“还给我！”王耀去抢，阿尔跳后一步，迅速撕开纸包。

然后他的脸刷地沉了下来。果然是这样。

“你给我住手……”

“王耀！”阿尔喝道，这倒把王耀吓了一跳，他之前从未见过这个孩子生气。

“你居然抽鸦片！”

“我……”王耀愣在原地，片刻，又上前试图去抢。

“还给我！快点，我快受不了了……”

阿尔气得浑身颤抖，狠狠把那个纸包扔出老远，又转身一把抱住王耀的腰阻止他上去捡。

“不行！你给我听着……”

“你放手……”王耀死命地挣扎。

“你疯了吗？你不知道抽鸦片等于自杀？”阿尔吼道，“你的茶壶被你拿去换鸦片了对不对？”

“这没你的事！放开我！”王耀疯狂地吼，正如同每一个吸食鸦片的人一样，在烟瘾即将发作的时候，会不顾一切地追求那片刻的快感。

阿尔的手上被他抓了两道血印子，火辣辣地疼，阿尔也不管这个，狠狠用力把王耀摔进屋里按在墙上。

“我不管你说什么，没有别的通融办法，给我戒了！”

“你他妈的以为我不想戒？”王耀两眼充血，跟发了狂的野牛似的，“你看，”他伸出胳膊，“看到没？这一片，还有这，这个，绳子勒的……我把自己双手绑起来，系了个越拽越紧的绳扣。结果还是忍不过毒瘾犯了那股劲，愣是把手搁到火上面烤断了绳子……就这个烧伤。”王耀喘息着，“没戏了，一旦染上了就是死路一条，我比你懂！”

“那你为什么……”

王耀没等他把话说完，使出不知哪里来的力气一把推开阿尔，“你要不然找把刀把我杀了，要不然就别拦着我！”

“你给我回来！”阿尔跳上去锲而不舍地扯住王耀的衣服。斯啦一声布料被扯成两半，阿尔死死抱住王耀的身子，钳住他的两手不让他去够那个纸包。

“放开我……”王耀的毒瘾开始发作，他流着涎水，两眼通红就是一个劲儿地盯着那包鸦片，除此之外什么都看不到，什么都听不见。

阿尔毫不犹豫地扯过门口的麻绳，也不顾王耀被扯碎了衣服还半裸着身体，把他结结实实地捆了起来。

厮打的过程中阿尔的脖子被抓破了，肋骨间和腿上被狠狠地踢了两脚。幸好他的力气比王耀大，好歹是把他绑好了，扔在床上。

“放开……我……要不然我死给你看……”

阿尔也不搭茬，扯过一块布塞进王耀嘴里，免得他咬舌自尽。

看着王耀在床上翻滚，他怕王耀伤到自己，扑上去死死按住他，按不住就直接压在他身上。

“冷静点，王耀，求你忍一下，忍过去就好了，没什么过不去的坎。”

王耀在疯狂的挣扎中终于甩开了嘴里的布。他开始大骂，阿尔闭着眼听着，不放开也不吭声；于是王耀开始哀求，什么话都说到了，阿尔依旧是不为所动。

“我求求你了阿尔，要不然……要不然……用教堂卖的戒毒丸……”

“戒毒丸？那玩意都是骗钱的！那帮黑心的教士！”阿尔悲愤地吼道，“那东西是用吗啡做的，吃那个等于换了另一种毒继续上瘾，你要是想戒毒就给我忍着！”

“不行……我……我受不了了！你放开我！”王耀的话语里夹杂着撕心裂肺的吼声。

“你这是找死，你会倾家荡产的！”阿尔看着挣扎愈发激烈的王耀，他感觉得到被压在身下的人浑身抖得跟筛糠一样。由于用力，绳子已经紧紧扣入血肉之中。他一阵心疼，却无法可想。

“无所谓！大不了……大不了到最后就是一死……”

“你他妈的别把死说得这么轻松！”阿尔几乎要哭出来，语调说不清愤怒还是悲伤。

“我现在已经一无所有，活着也没什么意思……你若是真的心疼我就给我一刀……给我个痛快的结果……”王耀的眼仁上翻，说话已经不甚清晰。

“我不许你说这种话！”

“你看到了……我现在……什么都没了，谁还在乎我的死活……”

“我在乎！”

阿尔的泪水终于落下来，滴在王耀赤裸的肩膀上。

“我不管你把我当成什么，但是只要我还活着，就不会让你死！”

听到这句话，王耀忽然就闭了嘴，瞪着布满血丝的眼睛喘息着看向泪流满面的阿尔。

“你……”

“我求求你活下去，算我求求你了行吗！”阿尔哭喊道，“我要你好好活着……你要是答应我，我为你做什么都行！”

这句话仿佛击中了王耀。他的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，口中依旧不断地流下口水，甚至吐出血丝。他的双手紧紧扯住床上的床单，抓出一道一道裂口。他仍声嘶力竭地嘶吼，口齿不清地求阿尔放开他。

可是他再没有说一个死字。

阿尔紧紧抱着他，脸贴着王耀暴露的皮肤，双手按住他瘦弱的脊背。他的温度透入阿尔的皮肤，渗入他的血肉乃至骨头里面。他一声不响地抱着他，抱着这在极度的痛苦中不断战栗不断撕扯的身躯，嘴里喃喃地呼唤着上帝，祈求那个至高的神灵给予此刻这些无助的人们最慈悲的慰藉。

 

王耀一直折腾了一夜，最后终于在精疲力竭中昏睡过去。

不过阿尔知道这不算完，等他醒来以后估计还得是一场生死搏斗。

至少现在安生了。阿尔爬起来，拎过旁边的被子给王耀盖在身上，打算趁这个空闲弄点吃的，否则自己也没有力气制服王耀；同时王耀也不能这么饿着。

弄了点粥，热热馒头吃了两口，他把粥端进了屋想要喂王耀几口，却发现他已经醒了，浑身正在抽搐。

来不及多想，阿尔扑上去压住他，要不然说不定什么时候他一跃而起撞墙自尽也不是不可能。

刚刚压住他，王耀毫无先兆地吭哧一口咬住阿尔的肩膀。阿尔疼的惨叫一声，之后却不躲开，任凭王耀咬下去，牙齿嵌入血肉里面，除了疼痛，居然还有一种说不出的快意。

阿尔闭着眼睛想，但愿我的血能给你一点平静。

“王耀，忍忍就过去了，求你一定要忍耐。”他在他耳边轻声说，默默地感受着牙齿割开皮肉，几乎入骨的钝疼。

抽搐了一阵子王耀又开始嘶吼，阿尔也不管肩膀上的伤口，只是紧紧按住试图翻滚的王耀。

王耀的嗓子已经喊哑了，他开始不断地咳嗽，咳出血丝来。阿尔拿着手绢替他擦去鲜血，然后擦去头上一层一层的汗珠。

王耀再次昏睡过去的时候阿尔觉得自己也即将虚脱。他冲到地上喝了两口冷粥，然后端着水碗，用勺子小心翼翼地喂王耀水喝。

还好王耀还有吞咽的意识，尽管水洒了一身，最后还是让他喝下去了不少。

就这样整整折腾了三天三夜，王耀的情况终于见了好转。他的神志清醒过来，身体虽然还在发抖，但是不再抽搐。

阿尔开始喂他喝粥。喊破了嗓子的王耀一句话都说不出来，只能瞪着依旧充血且无神的眼睛盯着阿尔，然后顺从地喝下勺子里的米粥。

喝着喝着阿尔开始哭，一边喂一边抽搭，泪水簌簌地落下来，他把唇咬得全是带血的牙印，还是止不住眼泪。

王耀伸出手来替阿尔拭泪，他很努力地摆出一个微笑，在那张被毒品折磨得面无血色的脸上，他想给阿尔一点安慰。他忽然觉得这个人，可能将是给他未来的全部希望的人，也是他在心灵上的唯一依靠。

 

服侍王耀睡下，阿尔决定趁这个时间回去医院一趟。两眼血丝，衣服乱七八糟，身上还带着伤口，急三火四地跑回去，管事的当头就是一顿不分青红皂白的骂。骂完了问他怎么回事，他老实说了情况，管事的也不吭声了。

“行，这次也算是你行上帝之道做善事，原谅你一次。”

“我还得请几天假去照顾他。”

管事的翻了翻白眼，不过还是点头应允了。

尽管希望能在医院里好好做，不过此时的阿尔也管不了那么多了，照顾王耀比什么都重要。

买了药跟吃的，阿尔又匆匆赶了回去。这时候王耀已经醒来，并且能小声地说话了。

“谢谢你。”这是王耀看他以后的第一句话。

“你说过的，别跟我客气。”阿尔撂下手里的东西，打开点心盒子，“这些天来委屈你了。来吃点东西。”

“不委屈，不这样戒不了毒。”

“是哪个混球卖给你鸦片的？”阿尔恨声道。

“亚瑟……”

“我就知道是他！等我有空找他算账！”

王耀一笑，“得了，这也是我活该，要不是我自己稀里糊涂上了当，他也不能拿刀逼着我抽鸦片不是？算了算了。”

两人吃着点心，也没人说话，一口一口闷闷地往下咽。王耀不小心呛着了开始咳嗽，阿尔忙递过水去。

“呀……你肩膀上面……”王耀羞愧地注意到阿尔的肩上的血迹，“对不起，我似乎记得我伤了你好几处……要不要紧？”

“没事，都是小伤，我已经处理过了。”

“真对不起……”

“别这样说，我把你绑的手腕都淤血了，我才该道歉。”

王耀嘿嘿一笑，“谁叫我抽烟，我活该嘛。”

阿尔的脸忽然红了，“谁叫我我愿意管你呢……”

“阿尔……”王耀轻轻地叫了他一声。

“啊？”

“喔，没事……我就是突然……”王耀轻咳两声，“想起你跟我说的那些话。”

阿尔的脸更加红了，“你都记得？”

王耀点点头，“当然。”

“我……我当时……”阿尔的声音小的跟蚊子似的，哼唧了半天也没说出个什么来， 干脆起了身就往外走，王耀不禁立直了身子。

“阿尔，回来！阿尔……”

阿尔径直走了出去，不管王耀的呼喊。王耀悻悻然地把身体缩回被子里面，长长地叹了一口气。

 

身体完全恢复以后，王耀重新开了私塾。学生的数目明显少了很多，不过幸好有些新来的孩子。抽鸦片的时间不算太长，可是也败去不少家财，包括他媳妇遗留下来的项链和那套祖传的茶具，现在想想肉都跟着疼得发抖，但是除了骂自己活该，也没别的办法。

其实赚钱并不是最重要的，促使他开了私塾的最重要的原因还在于，他忽地就对生活重新燃起了希望。他想好好过下去，就算是很多东西都没了，他也没有理由地觉得，这样也可以过得很不错。

他收拾了院子里的花草，拔掉死去的树丛，换上新的花树。他笑着跟阿尔说，这些花呀，来年会开得更漂亮。

不过他的一些学生似乎对阿尔并不友好。他们说他是“毛子”。王耀知道这个称呼，义和团的人都这么称呼洋人。不过这么算的话，自己最少也是“三毛子”或者“二毛子”了。

王耀没想到的是义和团的势力发展的这么快了，居然连京城里面的小孩子都开始说义和团，外带着舞枪弄棒。而朝廷的态度很微妙，说他们是强身健体，只要不生事就不管。王耀记得半年以前规定还是禁止义和团活动。

反正啊，上面的心思，不是他们老百姓能明白的，他们也不想弄明白。

只要能够过好日子，管他义和团还是洋人，都无所谓。

王耀一边扫着院子，一边听阿尔在他耳边抱怨义和团发放反对洋教的小册子。

“好了，我知道你是善心来的，可是你承不承认，有很多传教士在干坏事？”

“那也没必要赶尽杀绝嘛，你看他们的词……”阿尔委屈地说道，“就算传教士都是坏人，有的洋人来了也不是传教，也该死吗？”

“当然不该死，可是他们不管这个。”王耀把扫帚往地上一放，“现在呀，看来是越来越乱了，阿尔，听我一句劝，回去吧。”

“啊？”

“回国吧，这里危险。”

阿尔看起来一百个不乐意，“你就这么想要赶我走？”

“这话说的，我哪赶得动你？我可是为你好啊。”

“你真的舍得我走？”阿尔眨着眼睛，狡黠地笑着。

“你这小子，什么时候吃了苦头我看你还在这给我开玩笑？”王耀一瞪眼。

阿尔咯咯地笑着，帮王耀从井里提水。

“你真不回去啊？”

“暂时不回去，现在局势还凑合，实在不行再说呗。这里好歹是天子脚下，义和团不会在这里公然做什么的。”

王耀叹了口气，“不过别的地方，你也听说了，多少洋人和教民死在义和团手里……我真是怕你万一有个闪失，上次你不是还受伤了么？”

“不会的，我会小心。”

“倔得跟头驴似的。”王耀嗔道，阿尔也不恼，笑嘻嘻地帮王耀干活。

“要是你真不回去……嗯，搬回来住如何？”

“啊？”

“我自己一个人住多无聊，你陪陪我吧。”王耀轻声说。

“你不结婚啦？”

“暂时没这个打算。”王耀拄着扫帚，“我有过两个妻子，一个被我休了，虽然是因为没有孩子，而且是娘的命令，但是我还是觉得自己对不住她。另一个……哎，我也觉得自己没照顾好她，反正就是呀……”他说着重新开始一下下扫着地，“我还是这样过一辈子，也挺好。所以搬回来陪我住怎样？”

阿尔踌躇着，“我再看看吧……这个月房子没到期，好歹过了期限交了月租再说……”

“要是不想我也不勉强。”

“没有，真的不是……哎呀你怎么总是这么想？”阿尔有些焦躁地嚷道，“我都说过了我很乐意跟你这住，只是我觉得……”

“得了别说了，你从来就没说明白过那后半句话。”

到了月底，阿尔交了房租，但是终究也没肯回去住。王耀有些失望，虽然阿尔一直没让他明白缘故，不过他还是忍住好奇心没去刨根问底。他们依旧三天两头走动走动，但是王耀总觉得空落落的，好像少了点啥东西。自从上次鸦片那事以后，他就觉得自己跟阿尔之间的关系，恐怕没那么简单。

当然这也只是想想罢了，毕竟有些事情，是他不曾接触过的。


	5. Chapter 5

入了夏，天气一日日燥热起来，动一动都汗流浃背。天长了睡觉也晚，最难熬的时候就是晚上那段时间，热的懒得出去走，又没什么别的事情可做，只能躺在院子里打着蒲扇数星星。

不过自打上次戒毒以后，阿尔似乎比以前更愿意来找他了，就算没什么事情，也来转转，哪怕是陪他一起在摇椅上晃悠。

但是到了晚上，即使王耀挽留，他也坚持回去住，说是不能浪费了房租。虽然一直没提过让他搬过来，但是王耀心里总惦记着是个事。他甚至为这件事有点苦闷，他琢磨不透阿尔在想些什么，这个平日里无话不说的孩子，偏偏在有一些事情上，守口如瓶到固执的份上。

自打入夏，雨水一天比一天少，据说今年可能要旱。天儿一旱，恐怕又要多出不知多少事端。阿尔跟王耀说，因为害怕义和团，越来越多的洋人都开始回国，就连弗朗西斯都在琢磨是不是什么时候回法国。

“要是他们都走了，医院里的活可就太多了，我一个人怕是累死也忙不完。”阿尔叹了口气。

“别想那么多了，现在不是还没走么，等他们走了，大不了你也去别处。”

“我不是没想过，可是你看那些病人……”阿尔叹息道，“好歹我也是学医出身，治病救人的道理我懂。眼看着病人受苦受罪却不管他们，我于心不忍。”

“不过我听说，最近因为义和团的缘故，大伙都不愿意去教会医院。”

“嗯是的，人少了很多，除了教徒以外，要不就是穷人图免费看病，其他的人都不愿来了。”阿尔把身子往后一靠，满天的星星都映在他碧蓝的眼睛里面，闪闪的特别好看。

“哎，现在我也有种混日子的感觉，”阿尔说，“就象你说的，走一天看一天。”

“嗐，你可不能这么想，你还年轻，有的是奔头。听我一句劝，回去算了。”

“在这里也不是没什么可以做的。你不知道，我一直梦想着能留在这，自己开一所教堂或者医院，杜绝那些黑心作恶的事儿，真正地为上帝服务。”

王耀连连咂嘴，“这个可难了，有人资助么？”

“有很多大商人和企业家都会资助海外传教，只不过我现在还没这个资格。”阿尔满脸的憧憬，“不过我相信总有一天我能做到的。那些黑心的传教士都该去下地狱，我要让他们看看，也让这里的人看看，不是每个洋人都跟他们一样坏。”

王耀听了一时间居然不知道何言以对，只是哼哼着抓了阿尔的手攥在两手心里。阿尔扭头看着他，默默地垂了头。

“其实我觉得我不是个合格的传教士，”阿尔轻声说，“上帝的要求，我有很多都没达到。”

“努力嘛，总会做到的。”

“有些毛病……怕是改不了了。”

“嘿嘿，试试看呗，总不至于，比戒毒还难？”

阿尔盯着王耀看了许久，然后轻轻吐出一口气，“恐怕，还真是这样。”

 

经历过戒毒的王耀觉得那个可能是世界上最难熬的事情了。他想不出还有什么比那个还难。

其实他已经进入了那种境地，只是尚未察觉罢了。

这天王耀在外经商的表弟回来了，王耀把房契还给他，在闲聊的时候提到了洋人买房这件事。表弟一听感激得跟什么似的，非要给他钱报答他。

王耀连连摆手说不用，表弟执意说，就算是这些年来的保管费，也得给他点钱。

王耀一拍桌子：“你给我钱就是看不起我。”

表弟咧嘴一笑，“我知道你的性子，但是这件事，我也得表示表示。要不这样吧。我这次购进了不少好酒，给你拿几坛回去，算是报酬也算是我的一点心意。”

王耀想了想，说行，表弟乐呵呵地给他卸了几坛酒，说都是百年佳酿，难得一见的好酒。

王耀并不大懂酒这东西，除去极好的和极差的能喝出滋味来，其他的在他看来都没大区别。表弟雇了辆车给他送了回去，连连说以后需要再来。

当天晚上他把阿尔找到家里，弄了几个小菜，摆上酒坛子，笑嘻嘻地跟他说这可是难得的好酒。

“哟，这给我喝可就糟蹋了，我不懂怎么算好怎么算赖。”

“没事，我也不懂，我们一起糟蹋。”

阿尔乐了：“要么你留着它，以后走个人情兴许用得上。”

“要是搁以前，我或许就这么做了，但是现在啊，我算看明白了……”斟了两杯，王耀举杯道，“有好东西自己享受了是真的，别的，都是扯淡。来，干了这碗！”

果然是好酒，这个王耀都尝出来了，入口沁香，一落肚觉得浑身爽利。

阿尔也喝得高兴，两人越聊越兴奋。一壶酒落肚，脑子晕晕忽忽的，说不出来的舒服。

“我说呀，阿尔……有时候我真的觉得，其实这样也不赖……”

“嘿，要是整天都醉生梦死的，当然是好事。”

“瞧你说的，这怎么叫做醉生梦死。俗话说酒逢知己千杯少……”说着他一仰脖又是一杯，“我高兴呀。”

阿尔忽然显得有那么点落寞起来，他端着酒杯，踌躇着，似乎有什么话想说。

“一醉方休！”王耀的兴致愈发高涨，干脆站起来，抓着阿尔的肩膀，亲昵地把酒杯举到他面前，亲手喂他喝下一杯。

阿尔的脸涨得通红，跟番茄似的，他一把握住王耀的手，双眼直勾勾地盯着他看，看的王耀心里有些发毛。

“怎、怎么了？”

阿尔长长地叹息，连着叹了几口气，他脸上的表情看起来好像马上就要哭出来一样，但是却还带着什么期盼似的。

“为什么……我怎么躲都躲不开……”阿尔如着了魔似的，喃喃道。

王耀愣在那里，不知道阿尔话里的意思。于是他做了一个看起来似乎无碍的举动：伸出手揽过阿尔的脖子，把他拉近自己。

他有种奇怪的热切，连他自己都不知道是什么，就是希望接近阿尔，想要抱抱他，但并不是一个长辈对晚辈那样的感觉。他一直很喜欢这个孩子，按照古话说，这叫投缘。他也一直这么觉得。

直到今天他才发现事情可能没那么简单。

尤其是阿尔忽然死死把他揽进怀里，抱得他几乎窒息的时候。

“阿尔……”

阿尔在他耳边的吐息热呼呼地，喷在耳朵上，他的声音就跟中了邪似的：“就算是毒我也认了，我早就知道终究躲不开这一天……”

王耀忽然觉得心头儿一阵发颤，连手指尖都跟着一冷，那股滋味很难说得清楚。但是他忽然明白了自己的感情，醍醐灌顶一般地。

“……阿尔，到了今天我才什么都明白过来。”王耀痴痴地笑，“我真笨是吧？”

阿尔没多说话，径自抬起头吻上了王耀的唇。王耀下意识地后退了一步，但是没躲。阿尔起了身，直接把王耀推倒在床上。

王耀接受着他的吻，用舌头回应他的热情。他从未想象过自己和一个男人这样子，而且是个洋人。

虽然民间并不大忌讳这种事，但他还是感到了一种背德的羞愧。但他毫无悔意，任凭一切继续。

阿尔摘下眼镜放在一边，急切地开始脱衣服，好像在赶时间，生怕动作慢了王耀就会逃掉一样。王耀躺在床上不声不响地看着他，看着阿尔湛蓝的眸子里潋滟着情欲。他也伸手解开自己的纽襻。

等到全脱光了，阿尔反而有点不知所措起来，他上下抚摸着王耀的身子。眼看着下身的欲望挺立起来，他除了用自己的去蹭王耀的分身，也没有太多的举动。

王耀眯起眼睛，“你该不会还是个雏儿吧？”

阿尔的脸本来就红的厉害，这么一说更是羞愧地扭过头去。

“真叫我说中了呀。”王耀笑道。

“我……我知道怎么弄……”阿尔的声音小的不像话，为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他索性俯下身去，拼命亲吻王耀的唇和脸。

他的手往下摸过去，寻到那个窄小的入口。就像每一个第一次行事的青年一样，他也迫不及待地用自己的男根顶上去，试图突入进去。

无奈男人不比女子，干涩的入口又窄又紧，就算王耀努力地再配合他，阿尔也进不去。

“看你急的……”王耀笑眯眯地逗弄他，阿尔愈发着急。用手指勉强挤入王耀的后庭。

受到了陌生的刺激，王耀抖了一下，深吸了一口气。他在努力地试图接纳那股子年轻人的冲动，也在满足自己沉寂了好久的欲望。

“唔……”阿尔喉头一阵抖动，王耀看到他的喉结上下滚动着，“要是不行，就……”

王耀眯起眼睛，“做到一半这算怎么回事呢？来吧，我教你。”

真是有趣极了的事情，他在教一个比自己小很多的孩子，如何进入他的身体，如何占有他。可是他还很是急切地，满心希望能够达成这个愿望。

若不是亲身经历，他断然不敢想象这样的事情。

他在手心里吐了几口唾沫，往阿尔的分身上面蹭。手掌刚刚握住那个滚烫的东西的时候，阿尔的喉头就泛起浅浅的呻吟来。

“就这样，把它弄湿了就进得去。”王耀说出这话的时候也觉得脸上燥热的紧，不过这时候已经顾不上害臊了。

阿尔学着他的样子用唾沫湿润着自己的分身和王耀的穴口，然后再试着放进去。

这次来的容易得多，最紧的地方很快被突破，巨大的男根一瞬间没入一少半。

王耀的身体因为疼痛而弓了起来，来自私密处陌生的扩张带来的痛楚，带的他头皮都一阵阵发麻。喉咙里面忍不得的呻吟声流出来。

阿尔有些着慌，“呀，是不是很疼……不行的话我就……”

“没……”王耀尽量让自己看起来平稳一些，“有点疼，不过不碍事，来吧，继续。”

其实被包裹紧掐的阿尔自己也有些痛，但是与之相对的是更诱人的快感，他从未感受过的美好舒适的感觉。

他又向里面慢慢挺身，每一下摩擦都刺激他浑身一阵战栗。王耀双手紧紧抓住被子，紧咬牙关，眼见得额角冒出细细的汗丝儿来。

直到分身全部进入王耀体内，阿尔再次附身，温柔地吻着王耀。

“对不起，让你这么痛苦……”

“没事……哈，其实，其实很舒服……”王耀微笑着抱紧阿尔，“后面的还需要我教你么？”

“唔，那个……”阿尔羞涩地摇摇头，慢慢开始抽动。整个抽到了一半，阿尔停了停，干脆又整个插了进去。王耀又一阵发抖，后背拱成一个弧。每一个动作都带来巨大的疼痛，同时也有逐渐蔓延开来的快感，激得他呼吸都沉重起来。

“嗯……”尽管在努力抑制，呻吟还是不听他使唤流泻出来。阿尔看到他眼角的泪光，愈发心疼起来。

“你真的不要紧吗？”

“啊……哎，我说……男子汉大丈夫，怎么到了这时候磨烦起来？我没事……”

“嗯……”

阿尔再度抽出、挺进，他的动作很慢，怕王耀疼，同时那里面也实在很窄，动作起来十分困难。尚未熟悉异物的入口还在轻轻抽动，箍得他隐隐作痛。

可是他们都乐此不疲。

乱世里面禁忌的爱情就如同这癫狂的交合，让两人都痛不欲生，却又欲罢不能。

才动了几下，阿尔就射了出来，但是挺起的根部一点都没有软下来的意思。

阿尔不好意思地低下头，不敢去看王耀的脸。

“嘿嘿，没人告诉过你么，第一次就这样的……再来，再往后就好多了。”

有了精液的作用，抽送起来果然顺多了。而且彼此的身体也在慢慢习惯，疼痛逐渐减轻，取而代之的是愈发满溢的快意。

两个人都放肆地呻吟起来，就算是羞愧或者什么，都无所谓了，现在最重要的是，满足自己的欲望，完全地获得彼此的身心。

汗水涔涔，疯狂地律动之下满足感一波波袭来。到了最后两人都释放了自己的欲望，屋内才安静下来。

阿尔气喘吁吁地抓过一旁边的毛巾，胡乱地擦了擦王耀身体上的残液，然后身子一软躺在一旁。

王耀爬上来把脸贴在阿尔胸口上。

阿尔扭过头来看着他，“你还好吧？有没有受伤？”

“没有，我舒服着呢……”王耀替阿尔擦去额角的汗水，“你感觉如何？”

阿尔依旧很羞愧，赧然把脸扭向一边。

“第一次嘛，害羞也正常，以后就好了……”

听到以后俩字，阿尔身子一颤，忽然眼睛里面蓄满了泪水。

王耀愣了，看他双手交叉，嘴里喃喃地念道些什么。

“你咋了？”

“耀……”不知不觉中称呼都变得亲昵，“你知道么，这种事是违背和上帝的约定的……”

“哈？”

“圣经里说过，男人和男人上床是违反教义的。我这样……是犯了罪，死后要下地狱的。”说到这里阿尔几乎哭出来。

“你们上帝管的事情可真多……呀，别生气，我随口一说的。我是说，你还年轻着呢，说什么死不死的？”

“犯了罪就是犯了，而且是明知故犯，我一定不会得到宽恕的。”

王耀无奈地摇摇头，伸手揽着阿尔的肩膀，“年轻人冲动一次很正常，上帝不会不给人改错的机会。”

阿尔看着他，“你觉得，你觉得真的可能就这一次吗？”

王耀倒被问住了。不可能，他心里清楚，这就好似那洪水，一旦绝了堤，怎可能再有缓和的希望。

就算是深渊，也只好任凭自己堕落了。

王耀缓缓地摇着头。

阿尔长叹：“从发现自己爱上你开始，我一直想法躲着你。我搬出去住，晚上不肯留下，就是怕我一旦控制不了自己做出什么过分的事来。一开始你还有家室，我也有劝服自己的理由……结果后来……”他含着泪撑起身子，“你知道么，每次你去找我，我都发现自己没办法拒绝，知道这是玩火也要跟你走。你不来我总想着去找你，连我自己都觉得自己是个窝囊废。”

“别这么说……”王耀轻轻摩挲着他的脸，心里也开始思忖，自己究竟是什么时候喜欢上这个孩子的。

若说是喜欢，普通意义上的，那恐怕是老早的事情了。打从一开始他就喜欢这个孩子，只是到了后来，这份感情什么时候变成了深沉的爱恋，他道不曾知晓了。

或许是很久之前就变成这样了，甚至，他其实一直是爱着阿尔的，只是他从不曾知道什么是爱情，他从不知道，自己已经爱上了一个人。

这真可笑不是么？他抱住落泪的阿尔轻声地安慰着他，不由得想起那次弗朗西斯和自己说过的话。为了爱孤独一生，他忽然觉得这完全可以理解了，完全可以。

若是换了他，他也愿意。

“别哭了，反正事情都已经发生了。我们从此以后就在一起，管他那么许多，活一天就快活一天。”

“可是……可是我是一个教徒……”

“要不然你就走，”王耀下了狠心一样，咬牙道，“赶紧离开这儿，最好是回国，永远别回来了，我们再也不要见面。”

说出这话的时候，王耀只觉得心如刀绞。可是他知道，这样才是对阿尔最好的归宿。

听了这话阿尔愣了那么片刻，脸上的表情五味陈杂，最后终于绽开一个释然的微笑。

“罢了，我还是留下吧。”他俯下身去吻王耀的脸颊，“为了你呀，就算是让我下地狱，也值了。”

王耀再也无法控制自己的感情，默默地潸然泪下。

 

既然一切都已经开诚布公，就没什么好羞涩的了。阿尔大大方方地搬了回来，跟王耀住在一起。没人在意什么，他们自己也不多胡思乱想。

活一天就要快活一天，更何况这样的生活并没什么不好。相反，现在的日子在王耀看来，简直比之前要更加舒坦。

或许这就是爱的缘故，尽管看起来有悖常理，但是他还是很高兴，自己找到了一个值得付出心思的人。

在那样一个环境，这可能已经是莫大的奢侈了。

他们并不是每日都会寻求身体的刺激，事实上，这样的时候并不很多。对于他们来说，情欲反倒并不是最重要的了，而是两个人相依为命，才更让人温暖。

夜幕降临的时候他们搂在一起躺在被窝里，有时候就是那么肩并肩躺着，说话或者不说，都不要紧。沉默了许久以后忽然一个人伸手把另一个揽进怀里。不需要太过甜腻的情话，只是一个吻可能就够了。夜夜纵情的人往往只是执念于肌肤相亲的快感，而他们需要的，却是乱世飘摇中一点温热的依偎。

然而有句话说，吃一堑长一智，虽然有些东西并不是人能够防备的了的，但是即使重复不断的打击，也并不能让人放弃作梦。幻想总是伴随着宁静而生，却并不能给人带来多少慰藉。

很快就入了秋，今年由于天旱，收成不那么好，各地的动乱明显多了很多。尤其是义和团，人数疯狂地增加，即使是京城这最不受乱的地界，也隐约察觉得到动乱的气息。

不由得不人心惶惶。

天儿有点凉了，王耀开始准备过冬的衣服被子。以往都是老婆做这些事情，现在只能他跟阿尔俩大男人趴在床上做被子，阿尔的动作及其谨慎，也特别慢。王耀让他快点，他一抬头，“嘿，给人做手术小心翼翼地习惯了。”

王耀翻了个白眼，“你这么磨蹭到最后，冬天冻死你。”

“不会啦，这早就开始准备，做个棉被不至于做到腊月。你不知道，今儿个我给一个被砍伤了的英国人处理伤口，干啥都紧着小心，到现在放不开用针线了。”

“砍伤了？被义和团？”

“啊，可不，听说还是个女的砍伤的呢……亏着是个女的，要是男的恐怕那人就没救了。义和团他们可狠毒，听说杀人都不是一刀断了喉咙，而是乱刀砍过去，流半天血都不能断气，尸体一个个惨不忍睹。”阿尔若无其事地说着，也没注意王耀脸色不大对劲，“他们特迷信，上次弗朗西斯跟我说，义和团说洋人都是鬼，害怕秽物，就把杀了的孕妇肚子里的胎儿取出来当作驱鬼的……哎呀对不起，我又胡说八道，你别介意……”看见王耀愈发苍白的脸色，阿尔一激灵，心里骂自己嘴坏，哪壶不开提哪壶。

“我没什么可介意，就是大晚上的，听着瘆得慌……”王耀摆摆手。

“我怕你想起嫂子来心里难过。”阿尔赶紧低头干活，码完了这一趟，把针收回盒子里，去扯下一层棉花。

“要是累了你就歇一会，剩下的我来弄。”

“耀。”阿尔轻轻唤了他一声，王耀刚刚抬头，忽然被突然扑上来的阿尔压倒在床上，两个人滚了一身的棉絮。

“喂！你要干什么呀！”

阿尔笑嘻嘻地不理会王耀的抱怨，扑上去一顿猛亲——他有时候好这么开一把玩笑，不过做着活儿呢，突然这样可真要了命。

“我说，要是今晚想要也不用现在来……做着被呢，你打算回头重做？”

阿尔跳开，放了王耀，又去纫上一根针，把弄乱的棉花铺好继续缝。

“真不知道你在想什么，”王耀无奈地揉着他的头发，忽地觉得愈发怜爱，径自上去搂着他的脖子。

“你这比我还心急……往那边去点，小心扎到你。”

王耀凑上去，深深地吻了他。之后被子什么的就遭了殃。缠绵过后，他们俩又把最上面那几层全都揭下去重弄。

就算很辛苦，心里也高兴着。看着彼此满身白花花的棉絮，笑得合不拢嘴。

 

做好了棉衣棉被不久天儿就彻底凉了。今年冬天干冷干冷的，不下雪，风一大点就到处暴土扬灰，呛得人喘不过气来。

街坊四邻不少人生了病，阿尔的活也多了起来。不过还好都是类似的病症，开了药就好。

偏巧就是这样的关头上，有天弗朗西斯忽然跟他说自己要回国，正好可以过圣诞节和元旦，跟他一起走的还有俩法国大夫和几个护士。

阿尔很是不快，“你走了医院里面可糟糕了，病人太多忙不过来。”

弗朗西斯一耸肩，“可是你看，昨天我刚刚听说，口外那个教堂又被袭击了，旁边的医院也没能幸免，死了不少人。我真的很担心，什么时候就轮到我们了。”

“这边比那里安全得多……”

“就算我不想回去，他们也嚷嚷要回去。我索性还是跟他们一起走吧。”

阿尔劝也没用，眼看着堆积起来的活，也没别的办法，只能自己多留一会多治疗几个病人。

自从弗朗西斯走后，他每天都天黑了才回去。回去以后累得够呛，躺在床上不爱动弹。

王耀数落他，说这种事情拼什么命，自己的身体为先。

“看他们病成那样，不治好了我心里过意不去。”

“你呀你呀……”王耀不知道说什么好，“要不，你累了就先睡着，我去看会书。”

“快过元旦了，我们西历的新年……”还没等王耀走出门儿，忽然听得阿尔自语，“呀，过了年就是1900年了，新世纪呢。”

刚想出去的王耀停了下来，“新世纪？”

“我跟你说过的，西历的算法，到了明年，就是新的一百年咯。”阿尔不无感慨地说道。

“新世纪又怎样？日子还不是一样过？”王耀轻轻笑道，“现在是旧的年头里面剩下的年岁，可是过了这个年，什么还是都一样，完全不会变。你看，过了春节就是庚子年了，上一个庚子年，也就是六十年前，洋人第一次打进来。明年啊，看这局势，就算不打仗也好不了哪去。”

“话是这么说，但是新的世纪里面，总该发生点什么新东西才对。别总丧气地想着打仗呀，说不定啊，过了年就有好事发生呢。”

王耀笑着拍拍他的脸颊，转身出了屋。

这天晚上，难得地，老天爷下了一场雪，而且很大。雪片跟纸片似的飞下来，茫茫的，盖了整个院子和街道。虽说是“瑞雪兆丰年”，这是个好事，可是王耀推门看到落下的雪花，心里不吉利的觉得，这好像是满天纷飞的纸钱。

阿尔起了个大早，先没去医院，而是开了门把院子里扫出了一条道来，顺便也扫了门口的雪。

王耀爬起来弄吃的的时候，阿尔已经扫到了门口。

看着他耳朵鼻子冻得通红在那里挥舞扫帚的样子，王耀不禁想起，上一个冬天自己在教堂门口第一次跟阿尔说话的场景。

心里一时感慨万分，当时怎么会想到，不到一年的时间里，他已经和阿尔成了恋人的关系。

“怎么傻站在这里？不冷吗？”阿尔拉起王耀的手。这才察觉自己的手比王耀的还要凉。

“哦，那个，回去吃点东西吧，一大早的辛苦了。”

“耀，最近来上课的学生是不是又少了不少？”

“嗯是的，可能是局势乱的缘故吧。”

“这样你挣钱也少了，我前几天听说教会学校也走了人，正需要老师，你要不要去？”

“走的也是洋人，我去了又不会洋文又不懂天主教……”

“不不，走的也有中国教徒，据说需要人去教四书五经，这不是整好么？”

“我在哪教书还不是教呢？挣多了少了也就这样……”

阿尔的脸变得绯红，“主要是，学校就在医院门口，我想着到时候可以多看见你。”

“嗐，晚上不就见到了么？至于的？”王耀嘲笑道，“你最近越来越粘人了。”

“你不知道，跟我熟悉的人一个个都走了，真正能成为我们朋友的中国人也不多……平时在医院里待着，忙得要命，休息一下的时候连个说话的人都没有。”

“诶，你前一段时间不是还说有个小护士喜欢你么？”王耀打趣道。

阿尔把筷子一撂，“呀，你可别拿我开心了，你明知道我……”

“生气啦？别这样，其实我还真不是拿你开心。”王耀的神情忽然严肃起来，“你真的打算，这么跟我过一辈子？”

阿尔结舌，哼哼几声也不答话，披上外衣就去了医院。

王耀叹息摇头，心里更是一阵阵苦恼。他何尝不想这孩子留在他身边一辈子，但是他知道这对不起他，跟毁了他的一生没什么区别。

下过雪的晚上冷得要命，偏偏风又大，呜呜地吹着发出怕人的低吼声。就算是糊了窗缝，依旧有飕飕的冷风钻进房子里来，盖得再厚也不顶事。

半夜里王耀冷的醒了过来，月光不错，屋里的东西能看个分明。只见枕边，阿尔睡得正熟，脸上还挂着笑容，不知怎么的就忽然一阵心酸不已。

又快过年了，这个年头过得更是凄凉，还好有他陪着，否则自己连祭灶祭祖什么的心情都打不起来。过什么年啊，过个节日还不就是图个乐和？若是没有什么乐事，还不如随随便便躺过去算了。

虽然现在身边还有这个人，但是谁又知道他能陪伴自己多久？什么“陪你过一辈子”这样的话阿尔不是没说过，他也不是不信，而是不忍。

王耀想着，起身去找点东西打算盖厚点，掀动被子的动作惊动了阿尔，他睁开蓝色的大眼睛。

“唔……你怎么起来了？去解手？”

“不是，我觉得有点冷，找个东西盖上。”

“你别折腾了，起来不是更冷？”阿尔拉住王耀的手把他扯进自己怀里，“我抱抱你就暖和了。”

果然，那人的身上滚热滚热的，赤裸的皮肤相贴，暖和极了。王耀顺服地卷着身子靠在他的怀里，闭上眼睛。

“怎样，暖点了没有？”

“嗯。”王耀点头，“但是这样我忽然不困了。”

“那正好，我也睡不着了。今晚一直没睡实，要不然也不至于你一动弹我就醒了。陪我说几句话吧。”

王耀莫名其妙地就觉得鼻子根发酸，他特别想跟阿尔说让他回去，可是这样的时候说这种话……

“王耀，我有点想弗朗西斯了。也不知道他有没有平安回去。”

“一定会的，他是个好人，你们的上帝会保佑他。”

“啊哈，我跟他侍奉的不是一个上帝。不过你说得对。”阿尔笑道，“那人有时候呀，就跟我说，说不想回去，回去就想到他死去的未婚妻，心里特难受。为了她，他已经搬了一次家，但是非要到一个陌生的地方才能稍微把她放下。”

“原来如此。”王耀若有所思地点点头，“那人还真是，怎么说，痴情。”

“对，痴情……”阿尔感叹道，“可惜命运非要让他们分开，真是太让人遗憾了。”

“世界上总是遗憾的事情多点。”王耀轻声说，“比如你我。”

阿尔一吓，“怎么……”

“阿尔，我真心地求你，回去吧。”

阿尔的声音好像要哭了一样，“你讨厌我了吗？想要赶我走？”

“哪里的话，我……我很喜欢你，也不想这样……但是……”

“如果你还喜欢我，我就不走。如果是说让我回去避过义和团的风头的话，我总有天还要回来找你。”

王耀挣脱开阿尔的怀抱，严肃地看着他，“你不能这样，在我这里耗一辈子，你还年轻……我迟早有天要先你而去，你觉得到那时候……”

“我不后悔。”阿尔坚定地看着他，“我连下地狱都不怕了，还会担心这种事？耀，如果你说你不再爱我想要我离开，你打算结婚生子，我马上乖乖地走。但是如果你是因为这样的理由赶我，我绝不回去。”

“阿尔！你别任性了，有很多东西比这个重要得多。”王耀大声斥责道。

“遇到你之前我觉得我可能要把这一辈子都奉献给上帝。遇到你以后，我发现，再没有比跟最爱的人在一起跟重要了。”

“可是你在故乡还有父母亲人，你舍得他们？我现在是什么都没了，得过且过，可是你有你的生活跟责任，你不能不对他们负责！”

阿尔定定地看着王耀，眼神里忽然流出无尽的悲伤，王耀看着他莫名流出的泪水，不由得慌了手脚。

“你怎么了……有话好说，别哭……”

“耀，你不知道，我一直都没告诉你，其实我跟你一样，也是一无所有。”

王耀楞住了。

阿尔擦擦眼泪，“我是个孤儿，一生下来就不知道父亲是谁，母亲也在我一岁不到的时候就死了。我跟一个亲戚长到了大约四五岁，他们只是为了拿国家给孤儿的救济金，才答应领养我……其实他们一直都对我很不好，虐待什么是常有的事……”

王耀沉默了，心里愈发不是滋味。也不知自己之前说了多少不小心伤了他的话，现在道歉都来不及。

“后来负责监管孤儿生活状况的调查团来了，看到我受虐待，就把我送到了教会的孤儿学校。我在那里长大，那里面也没人管我们这些孩子，我除了每日向上帝祈祷求得一点点寄托以外，就没有什么别的指望了。”

“所以你才对人失去了希望，一心侍奉上帝？”

阿尔点头，“结果讽刺的是，我还进了医科学校，我本想进神学院的……没法子，我年纪比别的孩子都小，只有那所州立三年制学校肯收。我为了赶紧离开那糟糕的地方就去了那儿。当时我就对自己说，我过得很苦，见不得别人也受跟我一样的苦，所以能帮助别人的，我都去帮忙。治病救人，既是免得别人失去亲人朋友，也算是为上帝造福，一举两得。”

“可是你不能赚钱，怎么交学费？”

“嗯……我那时候没成年，还能领到一点救济金，然后打打零工；我的成绩还算不错，领点奖学金，这些就够了。”

这平淡无奇的叙述中藏了多少艰辛，是王耀所不能体会的，他就不清楚了，只是听着听着，眼泪就爬上了眼眶。

“我真是不喜欢那地方，我不想回去，去哪里都行就是别让我回去。”阿尔闷声说，“你们单单知道那是全世界最富裕的国家，可是有几个人知道这富裕的下面藏了多少肮脏的东西？”

“哦？”王耀好奇地看着他。

“我说过，医院里面的情况就不那么好，其他的工厂什么的，更是一团糟。”阿尔说着又流出眼泪，“我母亲就是典型。”

王耀伸出手替阿尔擦泪，用心地听着他叙述自己的身世。

“我长大后曾经因为好奇，去寻过我父母的身份。父亲没法儿找了，因为后来我打听到母亲没结过婚，我是个私生子。母亲的事倒是勉强找到一些。她搬到那座城市以后，当了一名纱厂女工。就算是生我之前的一个月，她还得挺着大肚子干活，不然就要饿死。生我以后不久就回到工厂，每天都要工作十三个小时，更多的时候也有……就是六、七个时辰，但是只拿勉强糊口的工资。”

王耀听的一阵心惊胆战。

“我没法详细找到她去世的记录。但是有一件事能肯定，就是那年纱厂大火——我生出来大约半年的光景，那个工厂发生了一起可怕的火灾，到后来全州的人都知道了。其实那次就正常来说，大部分人都逃得出去。但是那黑心厂主为了不让工人溜出去偷懒，就从外面锁了大门。结果着火那会儿，门没来得及打开，里面的几百名工人，最后只有二十多个人跑出来了。虽然我没找到母亲的官方死亡记录，但是从我被领养的时间，还有她工作记录来看，她一定是，在那场大火中烧死的女工之一……她是那些罪恶的工厂主榨取金钱的牺牲品……”

说到这里阿尔说不下去了，他捂着脸痛哭失声。王耀的泪珠也不断滚下来，他不知道该怎么安慰他——这样的时候，说什么话还有用呢？如果这孩子跟着母亲长大，就算再累也不会受这么多苦难。一个孩子从生下来就遭受虐待和冷遇，这又是怎样悲惨的命运？

“……所以，所以我跟现在的你一样，没什么可以牵挂的，而且是生下来就什么都没了……我活了这么大，对我好的人没有几个，也只有你是最真心待我的人……”阿尔哭着说，“所以别赶我走，求求你。如果是我打扰了你的日子，我可以离开，但是请不要说为了我的未来让我离开你，除了你，真的再没有谁让我牵挂了……”

王耀把他紧紧地搂在怀里，泪水淌下来，把枕头湿了一大片，“阿尔，阿尔……真对不起，之前我不知道这些，说了让你伤心的话，我道歉。”

阿尔把头埋在他怀里，“别这么说……千万别这么说，都是我之前没告诉过你。这不怪你。只求你让我跟你一起生活，别的什么都无所谓。”

“好……我不赶你走。我答应你，跟你过一辈子。”

“谢谢你……”阿尔再次泣不成声。

王耀抚摸着他的肩膀，在这冰冷的空气里，居然也感到了一丝暖意，却是带着那么一点点凄凉劲儿的。

王耀不禁慨叹不已，他流着泪，把阿尔紧紧揽入怀中，阿尔吻他的胸膛，嘴里喃喃地说着谢谢。

本以为大洋那边的国度会是乐土，富庶而没有饥寒的世界；可是没想到，那也不过是个血和泪堆积起来的欺世辉煌。

“真想不到，这世界这么大，居然没有一块干净的地方。”

所以呀，只要有你在，也就够了。


	6. Chapter 6

一转眼又是新年，虽然冷清但是快活，这是真的。王耀详细地给阿尔讲解每一点有关过年的民俗，这是阿尔特别乐意知道的。

过年的时候私塾停课，但是医院还是照常工作。尤其是洋人，因为中国人在春节的时候总是得回家团圆，洋人就不得不在这个时候还在医院里值班。

王耀一个人呆的很寂寞，早早就收拾好了盼着阿尔回来，偏偏是越着急他回来的越晚。

“我说，后儿个就是年三十了，请个假行么？陪我。”

“我看看吧，不一定行……正是需要人的时候。”

王耀有点泄气，阿尔看了不是滋味，慌忙解释。

“管事的对我有点不满意，这个……我真的只能试试看。”

“你又做错啥了？”

“啊，就是上次亚瑟去看病，我为卖你鸦片的事情跟他吵架，被记了处分。”

王耀一拍大腿，“都跟你说了别这么的，你就不听……这什么时候的事情？我咋不知道？”

“就是前几天，本来想告诉你的结果忘了。”阿尔挠头，“事儿太多。”

王耀气哼哼地，却也不能责备阿尔什么，毕竟他是为了自己，“好啦，吵过了也痛快了，以后再看到他别搭理就是了。”

“说实话，要不是因为医德在，我真想给他下点药。”

“诶呀，你可别介，这是要人命的事。”

“他死了活该。”阿尔赌气道，“不过恶人自有上帝去惩罚，我不能因为他这个混蛋坏了德行。”

“这话对。”王耀摸摸他的头，“可是说呢，义和团怎么不杀了他。”

阿尔别过头去，现在他一听到义和团仨字就闹心的要命。据说北京城外的全部教会都已经没人了，义和团任意行事，没人管他们。他们杀教民和洋人不算，就连有些无辜百姓也被杀死了，就因为团里有人会看的人说他们额头上有个十字，就是跟洋鬼子有关系——这不是冤枉人么。他甚至听说，有的低等官员都因为“和洋人串通”被杀死，简直就是没了王法。

王耀大概看明白了他的心思，“我说，别想别的了，京城里面没事，啊。”

“我听到亚瑟和同来的人谈话，说他打算回国。”阿尔低头道，“他在这里的油水没少捞，非是到了要命的关头不会走，看来这边，是危险多了。我有点害怕。”

王耀听了半天没说出话来，他也害怕。现在上边已经默许了义和团的行为，教堂受到攻击也不会有官兵保护了。这就跟以前教会欺压老百姓受到官方的默许一个模样，这次义和团越来越残忍的屠杀，恐怕又要变成一场浩劫。不光是普通的洋人传教士，就连这附近的大使馆里面的公使，都一个个胆战心惊。

“不行的话，你还真得回去避避风头，等过了一段时间这事结束了，你再回来。”

“要是结束不了呢？”

“不可能，我还不信了，难道非要杀尽全部的洋人他们才罢休？”

“谁知道……”阿尔嘟哝了一句，“再看看好了，等过了年，如果情况还这样，我就回去躲躲。”

明明是美好的新年，这样的阴影却忽然覆盖上来，让他们的心情都不那么痛快。

 

阿尔软磨硬泡地请下来了大年三十和初一两天的假，乐颠颠地回来找王耀，不过代价是扣他的一部分之前的加班费。

王耀听了不知道说什么好，阿尔连连说，跟你一块过年比那点钱值当多了。然后他出去买菜准备包饺子。

路过教堂的时候正遇到亚瑟跟一大批英国传教士，这些人大包小裹地往外走，一看这样子就是要回国。

阿尔犹豫了一下，决定还是拉下脸来上去打探一下情况。他勉强挤出一个笑容跟亚瑟打招呼。

亚瑟哼了一声算是回应，然后阿尔问起关于他回国的缘故。

“这还用问吗？现在义和团闹得这么凶，再不回去恐怕连命都保不住……哦不过，我今天不走，今天送他们回去。我要过一个月再走。”

“为什么？”

亚瑟大笑，“这还不简单，既然你知道了我也就不瞒着你，我手里还有一批货没脱手。等我这次出了货，赚够了钱，自然该回去享福了。”

阿尔强忍着火气，摆出一个比哭还难看的笑脸来，“是这样吗，既然你还冒险留下，说明其实形势还没那么紧张？我是说，还不至于要了你的命？”

“嘿，小伙子，没人教过你说话别这么带刺吗？”

“对不起，”阿尔冷冷一点头，“不过既然你在这里留不了多久了，也请允许我冒昧问一句：你真的是神职人员？”

亚瑟看了他一眼，“我之前跟你说的是什么来着？是还是不是？哦其实这不重要对不对？本来教堂里面就没几个真正的神职人员。想骗骗那些出钱赞助传教的冤大头太容易了，经商的精髓就是无孔不入——更何况，传教本来就是有些人做生意的借口。”

“至于上帝的荣光，”他不理会阿尔越发难看的脸色，拍了拍阿尔的肩膀，“就靠你们这些热血的学生来维持了。哈哈，用基督教征服世界，你们总统真会说好听的。不做生意，没有钱，就算是上帝也无计可施吧。”

看着亚瑟大笑着离开，阿尔立在那里，一句话都说不出来。

寒风瑟瑟地灌入他的衣领里面，冷，还有愤怒，还有无可奈何的滋味。

拎着菜篮子回到家，他闷声不响地把东西往地上一撂，又埋头去打水。

“哟，你这是咋了？”王耀从厨房里面探头出来。

“没啥，就是有点……算了算了，大过年的，活该我自己惹气。”

王耀软磨硬泡地问，可算是问出来个所以然。听了以后他倒没有怎么生气，只是连连地叹息。

“你呀，其实什么都明白，就是不愿意信罢了。”

“我……”阿尔摘着菜，嘴里嘟哝着什么。

“别往心里去，一个两个败类不值得你生气。”

“要是真的只有他一个也就算了，关键是这两年，这样的人，我还真是见了不少。我还得谢谢他，让我彻底见识到了什么叫恶魔。”

王耀大笑，“说你死心眼你不承认，还是说你信上帝信的走火入魔了。不是我替他说话，不过我觉得你在他眼里肯定傻透腔。”

“这怎么说？”

“他说得对啊，有钱才是真的。何况现在卖鸦片也是朝廷早就批准了的，走私，这不是他们打从一百多年前就一直干的事儿么？”

“可是他们打着上帝的旗号……”

“所以我说你是走火入魔。信仰上帝的心思，跟钱比起来，在有些人看来，算不了什么。要是能用这样的法子赚钱，那些除了钱啥都不信的家伙，铁定是会这么做的。”

被王耀这么一说阿尔也不吭声了。

“所以我就跟你说，这个世界上没什么道理，只要能讲啊，都是一百个有理的主。”王耀端着盆出来，坐在阿尔身边，“你只要坚持自己的想法就行了，跟他们吵，没用。”

“唔。”阿尔点点头，“我知道……其实我也想过，但是总觉得吧……”他把摘好的菜往盆里一扔，“算了，你说得对。我就是死心眼。”

“诶，不作兴赌气的啊，”王耀笑着指着他，“我说真的呢，你……行了，你又不是大姑娘，撅什么嘴？”

“没有……我哪有赌气。再说我也没资格总是说自己就如何虔诚……”他看了王耀一眼，“毕竟我也是犯了戒律之人，还死不悔改。”

王耀抿抿嘴唇，“所以我说，自己觉得对劲就行了，啊，别多想了。”

这天晚上他们睡得早，第二天起了大早，开始收拾屋子。

王耀蹲在灶台前头掏了半天的灰，一脸土看起来特滑稽，还抱怨总是想不起来收拾一下，积了太多的灰。

阿尔看着他的样子指着他大笑，说你看起来跟黑人似的。

王耀问他黑人是什么样，阿尔有些吃惊，“你没见过么？”

“没有呀，说实在的，我小时候都不知道还有长得你这样的白种人。后来遇到一些洋教士才知道。”

阿尔给他描述了一遍黑人的长相，并且跟他说，在他的故乡那边，有各种各样长相的人，不过除了白人，其他的都是受到歧视的。

“嘿嘿，这个全世界都差不多吧，你看我们以前也讨厌洋人。只不过他们势力大，无可奈何罢了。”

弄完了炉灰，王耀去洗了脸换了衣裳。屋子基本收拾利索了，到了下午，他们开始包饺子。

王耀让阿尔剁饺子馅儿——这个活计没什么技巧，容易做，和面的话，他担心阿尔会不会把自己揉进面团里头去。

阿尔死缠着他，非叫他教自己和面。王耀拗不过，跟他说了要领，然后自己去剁馅。

“耀，那个，水多了咋办？”

“多了加面。”王耀抻脖子喊道。

过了一会——“面多了，太干和不进去了……”

“废话，那就加水！”王耀说着就觉得不对劲，过了一会去看了一眼，哭笑不得地赶走了弄得满身面的阿尔。

“这些面都够包两顿的了。”王耀点着他的脑门，“你……哎呀算了，我把剩下的做花卷儿吧，你个捣蛋鬼，去剁馅。”

阿尔笑着吐吐舌头，王耀看着他的样子扑哧笑了出来，在他的脸上轻轻亲了一口。

准备好了一切，两人美美地吃了年夜饭，祭祖祭神，守岁……

守岁的时候应当怎样王耀倒是清楚的很，但是他现在也顾不上那么很多规矩。两个男人在一起，如是情欲烧起来，是怎样都拦不下的。

阿尔托着他的腰，从后面进入。经过这么久，他已经习以为常，除了一开始有点不舒服以外，之后就是畅通的快感。他回头亲吻阿尔。把自己的身子给他，把自己的心和魂都给他，什么都不留。外面响着噼里啪啦的鞭炮声，依旧有债主子讨债的拍门环响，但是什么都入不得他的耳朵。被子掉了下去，他们的身体裸露在冰凉的屋子里，也无所谓。他们早已经浑身是汗，激烈地索求着彼此的身体，每一次都是一样，仿佛明日就是不可言说的末日。

整整折腾了一晚上——也算是守岁了吧——王耀才在阿尔的怀里沉沉睡去。

醒来一看都已经是大中午了，王耀拜访亲友去，阿尔一个人等在家里。王耀问他怎么不去，阿尔苦笑，说现在跟自己关系好的人大部分都回去了，还有谁可以访？

王耀叹了口气，想到过了年阿尔也得回去一段时间，愈发觉得堵心的慌。

他一走，自己得多冷落寂寞，虽然说以后他还会回来，可是又有谁晓得，义和团的乱子啥时候才过的去？

又有谁能预料到，将来会发生什么变数？

 

过了正月，眼看着局势变得越来越糟糕，连十五的灯会上都有义和团的闹事。王耀知道阿尔呆不下去了，催促他赶紧回国。

阿尔不情不愿地收拾东西，让王耀记得给他写信。王耀欲哭无泪，心说这么远怎么送信，但是嘴上不能扫了他的兴致，只是点头应允。

阿尔乐得跟什么似的，王耀却愁眉不展地看着他。

“说是以后还回来……也不知道发生什么事。不过如果你真的在那边娶妻生子我还是很高兴的。”

“你胡说什么，我才不会那样呢。答应你了我就一定回来，何况我已经说过了，除了你我不爱别人。”

“现在这么想啊，说不定以后就不这么想了。你总是要遇到别人。万一有更好的人……”

“耀！”阿尔气鼓鼓地站起来，“你怎么总是说丧气话，我的心意你还不明白吗？”

王耀凄然一笑，“我明白，但是你得知道，我们中国人，还是希望能够……”

阿尔垂了头，“其实我还怕呢，怕我回来看到你娶了新媳妇……虽然你这样我也很高兴，真的。”说着说着阿尔的眼圈红了，“要是这样的话你就告诉我，我就不来找你了。”

王耀捧着他的脸，一时间百感交集。多么矛盾的心思，总觉得自己给不了对方幸福，想他走开，回到一个“正常的”生活中去；但是与此同时又无比渴望在一起，觉得拥有了对方，才是真的幸福日子——那是一个来自生于乱世中的无名百姓最深刻的恐惧。

一件件整理好了基本的东西，王耀和阿尔看着对方心里都难受得要命。半天阿尔开了口：“明儿个我去医院里面递辞职信，然后……然后再等一天再走吧……那个，我还有点舍不得。”

“别拖着了，今儿就去吧，东西都收拾的差不多了，越留越是夜长梦多。”王耀哽咽，虽然也舍不得，但是为了阿尔的安全，还不得不狠心赶他。

“那我明天一早儿去医院，然后马上就走……你看行么？再让我留一夜吧，拜托了。”

王耀拉过阿尔的手放在自己的膝盖上，默默点了点头。他又何尝不想阿尔多留些时日，最好是在他身边一刻都不离开才好。若是不能，那也是多留一刻算一刻。

“好吧，我其实也不想你走……”

“嗯，我知道。”

一阵短暂的沉默。

“是说，亚瑟前天出发了，我见到他了，带着一堆东西。”

“是么，你跟他告别了？”

“没有，我才不跟他讲话呢，惹气。”

王耀起身到了厨房，拿出一坛子酒。依旧是上次那些，喝了一坛以后就没舍得再开另一坛，这次的离别，绝对是值一坛子酒。

和那次一样，一醉方休，紧接着就是抵死缠绵。

能给的都给你，谁知道今后还能不能见着面？这一晚上，把分别时候的份都要带出来。

直到精疲力尽，他们才肯睡去。

王耀第二天起来就觉得腰酸背痛，不得不感叹果然还是年轻好，看阿尔活蹦乱跳的一点都没事的样子，想想就算是以后他回来跟自己过日子，到了最后也得抛下他自己先走，又无端地惆怅起来。

阿尔出了门去医院，回头回来拿东西。看着他出了门，王耀也坐不住了，没心思上课，门上贴了停课一天的条子，出门打算四处走走，排解一下心里的苦闷。

他甚至不想回家，打算等阿尔走了再回去。但是他知道阿尔一定会等他回来道别的，心想不能耽误他，只好在附近转转。

一来二去到了教堂门口，想起在这里第一次看到阿尔，又是一阵感慨万千。忽然听得耳后一阵乱糟糟的脚步，只见两个洋人，穿着黑袍，浑身是血地跑回来，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪。

王耀不知道出了什么事，跟进去瞧，只听那俩人跟教堂里面的人说，亚瑟和随行人员在郊外被义和团围攻了，他们俩拼死跑出来送信，让派人去救。

王耀心下大惊，想着原来京郊都不安全了，这倒是他没料到的事情。

赶紧匆忙回了家，阿尔还没回来，他给他留了个条子，说务必等他回来再走。然后匆匆出了门。

追上那些去救人的洋人一路出了京城，刚走到城门口，就远远望见那上面，似乎挂着什么东西。近看，是几个人头，都是清一色的洋人。

那群来的洋人不干了，又是哭又是吼，一个个爬上去取下那些人头。打死了几个过来攻击他们的义和团团民，然后一个个站在那里争执不休。

王耀蹑手蹑脚凑上去看了几眼，里面有那张熟悉的脸，满是血污的，虽然看不大清楚，他还是认得那对儿粗眉毛。

尽管心里不待见他，但是看他死了，王耀还着实有点感叹。虽然说过义和团怎么不杀他，不过等他真的被义和团杀了，忽然又觉得不是那么回事。

似乎是想起被害的秀莲来了，义和团杀人，可不管他们是好人还是坏人。

那群洋人还在那里磨叽个没完，王耀决定出城看看，反正他又不是洋人，估计也不会被认为是二毛子之类的——要真是那么倒霉也没辙，谁晓得哪个大仙就能看出他头上有个十字来？

出城不远的道上，就看到有几个义和团的人守在道口，对过往的人一个个盘查，看看是不是二毛子三毛子，是的话格杀勿论。王耀逡巡了一圈，还是没敢过去，心里没底。

反正城是出不去了，不知道还哪里有道。这一路上看到了不少义和团装束的人。在京城里他们不敢杀人，但是到了这边，忽然就没人管了。京郊都这样，别处得是怎样的血肉横飞，还不知道呢。

王耀怅然地往回走，半路被一个义和团团民拦住，问他干什么的。他也不露怯，说自己走亲戚回来，还嬉皮笑脸地问有何贵干。那人对着他的脑门看了半天，确定他是良民，放了他走。

还是的么，这东西谁看的出来？

但是看这个局势，阿尔是不可能回去了。王耀也不知道是喜是忧，想着回去再说。

回去后阿尔正在乖乖地等他回去，他愁眉不展地看着阿尔，跟他说了今天看到的情况。

阿尔听完了脸上没有任何表情，稍后他叹了口气，“这大概是上帝叫我留下吧，跟你说，医院里面管事的不在，辞职信没交到他们手上，正好回去拿回来还赶得上。”

虽然并没有分开，但两人并没有任何欣喜之色。他们知道照这个局势下去，在这城里呆着总有一天也不安全。不过阿尔还是蛮乐观，他说没事，大使馆离这近，不行就躲到美国使馆，总不会有人进去杀人吧，那可是有武装而且受到官兵保护的。

王耀想想也对，就没再多想什么。

 

越是人祸越有天灾，或者说是天灾一起，人祸就会接踵而至。

今春大旱，自打过年以来，滴雨未下，整整两个月。去年就是旱年，还凑合下了几场雨，今年看这样子，老天爷是要断了百姓的生路。

现在阿尔已经不敢出门了，满大街都是义和团的人，就算不明着杀洋人，暗地里也会给他们点暗器。现在教堂全靠教民在维持，医院和学校也关了门，于是王耀的私塾倒是多了不少学生。

阿尔整天闷在屋里，有学生上课的时候都不敢露头，等他们都散了，才出来园子里逛逛。整天憋闷得要命。王耀看着难过心疼，也没什么法子。时不时听闻有趁夜里，洋人被义和团的杀死的事情，也有教民遇害，甚至官员都不能幸免。后来居然发展到光天化日之下，看到洋人上街就杀的份上。教民不敢带十字架，生怕遭了殃，小心翼翼地藏在衣服里，被发现了线绳，拖过来打死，没人管。有些甚至带着佛像的，因为跟十字架类似的绳儿，也被冤杀。

义和团不敢公然进去教堂，因为教堂有武器保护自己，但是他们杀死为了教堂送东西的教民，教堂的日子也不好过。

这是一场浩劫，每个人都心知肚明。

王耀的院子里少了很多欢声笑语，本来挺活泼的阿尔在家里闷得蔫了不少，也就听听王耀讲讲外面的事情，自己没几句话可说。

“真对不起你，要不是因为我，你可能早就回国了。”

阿尔摇摇头，“这不一定，要是没有你，我说不定现在已经离了北京，在别处什么荒郊野岭被义和团杀了呢。”

王耀想想也是的，就没多言语，只是劝他放宽心，总有天难受的日子会过去。

“说不定呀，到时候少了教堂医院，你就有机会自己申请资助开一个了，多好。”

“嗯嗯。”阿尔用力地点头，仿佛那样的日子明天就能到来似的。

俗话说好景不长，谁知就算不是好景，哪怕是勉强的维持，都不能够长久。

到了三月间，义和团的事情越闹越大。据说天津那边的洋人租借地都受到了攻击。王耀听几个见多识广的亲友说，洋人开始要求保护他们的人和地方，可是朝廷里面似乎一点动作都没有，甚至有帮助义和团的趋势。

这点他们都闹不明白，朝廷不是一向向着洋人的么，这回怎么就忽然变了意思？

不明白，大概是因为义和团打着“扶清灭洋”的大旗？那又怎样呢？

大家讨论一番，没有结论，纷纷散去。

再后来就算是普通百姓，能不上街的都不上街了，义和团的杀红了眼，不管是男人女人，孩子老人，只要是被他们判定为跟洋人有关的人，重则死路一条，轻者也打到遍体鳞伤，抬回去能不能活还是个问题。

孩子们不敢来上学了，私塾关了门，又不想多上街走动，王耀也憋在家里。不过也好，多陪陪阿尔，免得他难受的慌。

除了买菜或者买些必需品，王耀也呆在家里。偶尔出去走走，各种消息铺天盖地，什么洋人开始向天津派兵啦，开始有军队往北京这里来啦。

这些消息都让王耀心里乱的紧，走在路上都觉得心里惴惴的，转念想想，自己买点东西还得空出来散散心，阿尔憋在家里，更是难受。

他心疼那孩子，却又无计可施。想这兵荒马乱的年岁啊，居然连上街走走都成了了不得的愿望。之前但凡是洋人，哪个不作威作福，到了现今……

只可怜阿尔是个好孩子，没做过什么坏事，也要跟那些人一起受委屈，甚至连命都受到威胁。还有那些教民，虽说有些人仗势欺人，但毕竟有那么多真心实意的信徒，老老实实的只懂得良善，却无端地送了命。

秀莲的脸隐隐约约地浮现出来，王耀不禁对天长叹一声。

世道不公，世道不公啊！

眼看着到了家门口，忽然听得不远处有叫卖声传来：冰糖——葫芦儿——

他多走了几步来到卖糖葫芦的摊子前面，一个个大红果挖的干干净净，蘸了糖按在板子上，不少人都领着小孩子来买。

眼见的天儿一日热过一日，再过几天估计就没卖糖葫芦的了。王耀忽然想到了很多，一阵慨然，上前掏钱买了两串儿。

小贩认得他，乐呵呵地给他挑了两串好的，随口问问私塾的事情，王耀摆摆手，“哎，别提了。”

“停课了？哎哟，真可惜，这样乱下去啊，估计我这口饭都没得吃了。就我这摊子，还被人砸过一次呢。”

王耀同情地点点头，拿着包好的糖葫芦回了家。

进去屋门只见阿尔坐在床上发呆，王耀把手里的糖葫芦递过去：“诺，买给你的。”

“呀，糖葫芦儿。”在屋里憋久了，阿尔此时更像个小孩子，看到什么东西都欣喜万分。

“吃吧，新做的。以前买过么？”

阿尔吃着糖葫芦摇摇头，“看过卖的，没买。我这么大个人拿着糖葫芦回去吃，叫人笑话……”

“笑话啥，这东西多大人不能吃？”王耀笑道，“再说你还是个孩子呢……哎哎，你慢点吃，别噎着。”看阿尔狼吞虎咽的样子，王耀过去轻轻拍着他的后背，“要是喜欢，那串也留给你。”

“这东西真好吃，酸甜的……我们一块吃吧。”说着阿尔把手里的糖葫芦递过去，执意要王耀也咬一口。

王耀叼下来一个红果咬在嘴里，拍了拍阿尔的头。

“你知道么，看到这个卖冰糖葫芦的，我就想起来小时侯了。爹还在那会，牵着我的手在街上溜，看到了糖葫芦我嘴馋就吵着要，爹买一串递在手里，那个滋味，现在想起来都还流口水。”他的神色忽然就落寞起来，“然后我就想起你……”

阿尔咬紧了嘴唇，露出一个苍白的笑脸，“哈，那都是过去的事了。”

“过去了是不假，但是想想心里就不是滋味儿。别人小时候，就算家境不好，至少有爹妈养着，但凡不是出去要饭的，怎么的都是好日子。可是你的身世，太叫人心里不是滋味了。所以我就忍不住给你买了这个……总觉得，总觉得你小时候没得到的，我能给你补回来点。”

阿尔低头继续咬糖葫芦：“哎……其实那些事情啊，都那么久了，想想也没什么的。”

他的声音很低，王耀不知道是不是自己又让他伤心了。

“耀，我记得中国有句古话说，人生有三大不幸：幼年丧父，中年丧妻，老来丧子。我忽然觉得我们俩真是……倒霉事都占全了。”

虽说不是好事，可是王耀听了反倒噗哧一声乐出来，“那也行，要不然也不知道对方的苦，这样在一起啊，还能相互体谅点。你不知道，我现在想想那没生的孩子，忽然觉得也挺好，万一生出来长大了，死在我前头，那我可就真的……”

“怎么会呢。”

“这年头，什么事遇不上？说不定啥时候就打仗了，抓壮丁啊，大小伙子还不都得去送死？”

阿尔又往王耀嘴边递糖葫芦，“没事，有些事情你不用担心。好歹我小你些年岁，以后到了那一天，就算你没有儿子，我也能为你养老送终。”

王耀笑了，“那敢情好，我以后也有个托付了。”说着他把剩下的竹签一扔，把另一串递过去，“给，喜欢就多吃点。要是爱吃我以后还买给你，天热了就没得卖了。”

阿尔舔舔嘴唇摇了摇头，“一口气吃太多就不好了，留着等会再吃吧。”

“嗯……哎，想着你在家里憋屈的，也不能出去走走，下次我再见到什么好玩的东西还给你带回来。”

“不用了。”阿尔扑闪着大眼睛，隔着眼镜，一双湛蓝湛蓝的眸子格外透亮，“你多陪陪我，比什么都强……我呀，也没什么太多的要求，只要有个人真心对我好，我就满足了。”

这话听得王耀的鼻子一阵发酸，转念想想自己又何尝不是这样子。

只是再过些时日，活着，本身就成了最大的奢望了。

 

四月末，朝廷忽然派了军队，开始围攻东郊民巷的大使馆。大使馆里藏了不少人，除了洋人还有教民。与此同时，听闻洋人军队已经开始进兵了。

想不到这浩浩天子居所，也将面对兵燹之灾。这倒是王耀未曾预料的。

“看来啊，大使馆都不安全了。这京城里面，也没有一个安生地方。”王耀心焦地看着阿尔。

阿尔不做声，默默地瞅着踱步的王耀。半晌才闷出一句话来：“生死由命了。”

“别给我胡说，没事说什么死不死的。你不让我说自己也别说。老老实实呆着，不行我就给你藏到柜子里去，我不信他们能进来抄家！”

过了几天，王耀听说日本国的公使书记居然被清兵杀了，剖腹挖心。王耀知道，这次洋人们恐怕要遭殃了。

他不想别的，那些人的生死和他无关。他现在只关心阿尔，只要他还好，别的什么他都不想理会。每天提心吊胆地睡去，又提心吊胆地醒来，哪也不能去，出了门也不走远，只是打听打听情况。有时候碰上军队过来过去，琢磨琢磨还是老老实实回了家。

后来，洋人占了天津，这件事整个北京城都知道了，据说连天子都开始心急。然后又听说他们开始往北京开送军队，恐怕不知道什么时候开始就要攻城了。

王耀小心地出去买菜，卖东西的人明显少了很多，小摊小贩都不出来了，只有零星的几个人，带着蔫了的白菜萝卜出来卖，连吆喝都不敢吆喝，蹲在墙角，跟做贼似的。

忽然马蹄急促，王耀看到是几个清兵，下了马开始四处贴告示，告示上面写得明白，悬赏捕杀洋人，杀一个洋人赏钱五十两，洋妇人四十，孩子三十。

王耀一阵肝颤，一溜小跑往家回，半路看到几个义和团的人围着砍杀一个教民——谁知道是不是教民，这年头，教民早就杀绝了。

真的跟那次阿尔形容的一样，甚至有过之而无不及，专门挑那疼死人但是还不致命的地方下刀，非要剁成七零八落不肯收手。

王耀只觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海，不敢再看，匆匆回了家。

现在阿尔连房门都不敢出去，上茅房都得溜着边走，生怕被人看到他在这——这样他自己死不算，还要牵连王耀。

王耀关了门，告诉阿尔那个告示。阿尔听了半天没缓过来劲。

“你干嘛这么看着我，好像我会把你卖了似的。”

阿尔垂头，“不是，我只是觉得……我……我会不会给你带来麻烦？”

“不会。”说得斩钉截铁，但是王耀心里也没底。

“不可能，现在连朝廷都发话了，那就是说留洋人在家就是窝藏罪。更别说义和团了，一向随便杀人。”阿尔低头道，“我想，要不然我想办法去别的地方避避……”

“你给我胡说，现在你出了大门就是死路一条。不许给我乱想，老实呆着，天塌不下来。”

阿尔抬头看他，“耀，我求你，不行的话你别管我，自己逃命要紧。”

“你还说……”

“我是认真的！”阿尔固执地扯住王耀的衣袖，“眼看形势这样了，你得答应我，如果真的遇到不幸，你保住自己要紧。”

“我不能答应你，抛下别人自己逃命，我做不到，就算是素不相识的人我也不会丢下不管，何况是你？”

“那，”阿尔思索了片刻，“不管我怎么样，你不许把自己赔进去。然后，不管遇到什么事，都给我好好活着。”

“行行行，我答应你……别说了好吗？弄得跟留遗言似的。”王耀不悦。

“对不起，可是我真的……说不定什么时候就……”

还没等他说完，王耀伸手捂住他的嘴，“你不许再说了，我明白了就好，听你说这话我心里不是滋味。本来就够难受了，求你别再说下去了行吗？”

“不，”阿尔扯开王耀的手，“你得听我说完……唔……”

一个吻封住口唇，激烈的撕扯和争夺，舌头搅在一起，王耀紧紧抱住阿尔，仿佛一松手，就会失去他一样。

嘴唇分开以后王耀把脸埋进阿尔怀里：“你不知道，今儿个我看到义和团杀人的场面了……就在我眼前，那叫一个惨……然后我就害怕，特害怕，就想着说不定哪天就轮到我们头上。”

“你还说我……你自己不也是？别瞎想不吉利的事情。”

“不是瞎想，真的，我听说有些地方的义和团已经进了百姓家里搜人搜东西。嘴上说着是不让你说那些话啊，那是我心里没底，我总想着万一、万一……”

阿尔一把扯住王耀的手，“那赶紧的，把那些有关基督教的东西都藏起来或者是烧掉！快来！”

王耀点点头，两人一起收拾了屋里的神龛之类东西，还有十字架、圣经、香花。能藏的藏，藏不起来的，放在灶里面一把火烧了。烧东西的时候，阿尔破例地没有祈祷忏悔之类的动作，只是呆呆地看着那些东西被火苗吞掉。

“怎了？发呆个什么？”

“你说，耀，你说这一切，是不是上帝降下的惩罚……还是说上帝已经抛弃我们了，或者……”他眼睛里噙着泪，“或者，上帝根本就不曾给予我们任何庇佑？”

王耀不知道怎么回答他，阿尔默默地在胸前画了个十字，起身进了屋子。


	7. Chapter 7

就这样心惊胆战地过了大概半个多月，居然还没什么事。因为义和团很多人都出了北京，去迎战开过来的外国军队了。京城里反而比以前安全了些，卖菜的摆摊的也都重新露头。虽然战火正在向这古老的都城蔓延，但是百姓的日子还要照过。

王耀开始琢磨是不是应该重新开私塾上课。阿尔劝他等等，毕竟因为开战，有些有钱的人出去避难了，上课人也不会多。

到了六月末，大约三万多来自各国的洋兵进逼北京。京城内一片骚乱，有人开始携家外逃，不能逃的开始在家烧香求佛爷大仙保佑。

但是谁又知道这些虚妄的神灵，能有多少作用？只不过是聊以慰藉罢了。

菜市口又在砍头了，据说是主张议和的大臣，杀了那么几个。有些大臣自杀了，看来朝廷是非要和洋人打到底。

王耀没去看杀头，但是他当时在街上。道上乱的很，忽然听得远处一阵骚乱，哭喊叫骂。

“洋人打进来喽！”有人叫喊，随之而来的是人群可怕的狂奔，王耀被挤在里面，只能随着人流走动。

可是街上半个洋人的影儿都没见到。

“杀毛子！杀二毛子三毛子！他们都是鬼子的内奸！”又有人叫喊，远处冲来一小拨团民，居然开始攻击百姓的家院，说是要搜内奸。

王耀急急忙忙往回赶，一路上听到的消息是，洋鬼子马上就要兵临城下。一部分义和团团民回撤，开始在北京城内搜查洋人——挨家挨户地，不仅是洋人，教民也跟洋人有关的人，格杀勿论。

王耀气喘吁吁地跑回了家，闩了门，喘的说不上话来，阿尔忙是又抚胸口又端水，半天王耀才咳嗽着跟他说，义和团真的开始搜家了！

阿尔听了以后倒平静，说没事，那我这就走，不连累你。说罢就往出走。

王耀一把薅住他的脖领子，“你给我回来！”

“耀，我走你能活命，我不走你也得跟我一起死。你可是答应过我的，不能死。”

“现在不还没到要命的关头吗？趁义和团没过来，赶紧想辄。”

“我想不出来。”阿尔继续淡然地看着他，仿佛事不关己的样子。

“你……”

“其实这样也好，说不定……如果我去走到街上高呼基督之名而死，也算是为宣扬上帝而牺牲，他就会免去我的罪过……”

王耀恨声打断了阿尔的话，“你有意思没意思？好好的，想这些玩意。赶紧的，换上我的衣服，把头包上，把眼镜摘下来，跟我走。”

“去哪？”

“大使馆恐怕是进不去了，去教堂，那里好歹有武装保护。”

“那我自己走，你别跟着我。”阿尔说着就去换衣服。

“不行，我必须跟着你，万一受到攻击我也能帮衬一把。让你一个人走我不放心。”

不管阿尔怎么坚持，王耀都要跟他一起走。耳听得外头乱了起来，知道是义和团近了，阿尔拧不过王耀，只得随他。

两人出了门，专拣没人的地方跑，一路来到教堂门口，还好没碰上什么攻击。不想在教堂门口迎面遇上一小拨团民，有人一眼就认出阿尔是个洋人，二话不说就往上冲。幸亏他们跑得快，在教堂的火力掩护下冲了进去，那些人被开枪射伤射死。但是更多的团民随后涌上来，围拢了教堂。

教堂里面已经没几个人了，而且多是洋人，中国教民大多被强迫派出去探听消息或者运送东西，死的死逃的逃，所剩无几。

数来数去，算上他们也就十多个人。剩的子弹不多了——如果子弹用完，就是死路一条。

一个洋人啐了口，狠狠地骂了句什么东西。另一个中国人手握十字架，脸色铁青，喃喃地祈祷着。

“行了，别嘟哝了，有这个功夫赶紧的，去把剩下的子弹都给我拿来！”一个洋人斥责道。

到了这个关头，终究是没有上帝的保佑，还要靠自己来保命。

阿尔一阵心酸，王耀默然无语地看着他，对未来忧心忡忡。

越来越多的义和团开始围攻教堂。他们有些人自称刀枪不入，光着膀子冲上来砸门，教堂里面的人虽然不想浪费子弹，但也只得开枪射杀。

“真是傻子，人怎么会刀枪不入？”阿尔恨恨道，“他们与其来送死，不如出去跟敌人拼命。”

“傻子……傻子才可怕。”王耀摇头道，“若是都怕洋枪，谁也不上前，我们还能多撑些时日。这样一来……一旦用完了子弹，我们就只有挨宰的份。”

阿尔悚然，想想也是这个道理。再回头看外边高叫杀光洋鬼子的团民，心惊胆战地不做声了。

 

坚持到了第四天头上，团民来来回回，走了一批，又来了一批，教堂一直不得安生。但是忽然就在那个大清早，撤走了好些人。只听得远处炮火隆隆，不消说，洋人军队已经攻进来了，正在朝这边进发。

教堂内的子弹和食物都所剩无几，有几个洋人开始恶狠狠地诅咒，说我们的军队赶紧攻过来吧，过来了就可以救我们了。有一个洋人开始喊，说大家忍忍，上帝的救助即将到来。

王耀打心眼里不乐意听到这种话。明明是侵略者，什么时候要他们救助了？虽然说洋人来了这群人就会无恙，但是王耀对这种盼望充满了厌恶。

厌恶归厌恶，可是现在看起来，既然城门已经被攻破，北京沦陷是迟早的事了。王耀也不乐意多想，只能想着，听天由命。

现在不是他们几个值班的时候，这些暂时可以歇着的人就躲在二层楼上面，战战兢兢地挨时间。

就这样熬到了下午，枪声越来越近。忽然听得楼下一句声音很高的洋文，二楼的洋人们轰地乱了套。

阿尔脸色苍白，站起身来。这段时间他一直不多吭声，让干什么就干什么，此时就连他都慌张起来。

“怎么了？”王耀问，其他的几个中国人也投来好奇的目光。

“他喊的是，伙计们，我们没有子弹了。”阿尔双拳紧握，额角渗出汗水来。

那几个中国人也炸了庙，屋里顿时乱成一团。然后有个洋人喊了句什么，大伙纷纷拿起扔在一旁的刀来，冲下楼去。

正好到了王耀和阿尔这里，没了武器，他们俩也不跟着乱，淡然坐在楼上。

“拿了武器也没用，他们人多势众，一旦攻破了门，除了死没别的了。”

王耀打算跳窗逃跑，无奈四下全是义和团的人，出去了也活不了。

两人的脸色都跟白纸似的，只听楼下嘭嘭地响，一下一下好像都敲在他们心口上面。窗外乱作一团，吵吵什么的都有，再远处就是炮火枪声，马嘶人喊。

阿尔紧握住王耀的手，露出一个苍白的微笑。

“怎么？怕了？”

“怕啥，大不了一死。”

阿尔皱眉，“你答应过我的，不许死。”

“我答应你，能逃出去我一定逃。”王耀觉得自己已经断了指望。除非这大门能坚持到洋兵打过来……但是这不可能，他也不想看到洋兵，看他们在自己的故乡杀害自己的同胞，这么说都是件令人痛心疾首的事情。一阵五味陈杂，他赶紧甩甩头，反正想也没用，莫不如等着，看看有没有什么奇迹能发生。

“你去，到窗户那边。他们打上来肯定不会有人把守。就算守着人也不多，你大概能跑出去。”阿尔推搡着王耀。

“到时候你也跟我一起逃。”

“我逃不走的，这附近没有外国军队，街上全是义和团的人，你跟我一起跑，反倒受牵连。我横竖是死路一条了，可是你不一样。”

“可是……”

“听我的！”阿尔坚定地说道。

“那……让我多跟你呆一会不行么？”王耀觉得心里好像压了块大石头，想哭，但是没有眼泪，“等他们攻上来再跑不迟。”

阿尔伸开胳膊把王耀搂进怀里。耳听的楼下的大门已经发出接近破碎的裂声，有人开始哭号，还有听不懂的詈骂传来。但是他们觉得似乎什么都无所谓了，就这片刻的时间了，分开，而且是死别，那是迟早的事情。

“洋人打过来了！兄弟们跟我冲！”楼下传来喊叫声，一阵乱七八糟的脚步。

阿尔摘下王耀的帽辫子，抚摸着他散下来的头发。最后一次了，最后一次的温存。

“我说，我忽然后悔了。让我跟你一起死行么？”王耀靠在阿尔的怀里，轻声问道。

“答应我了就不许反悔。”阿尔说得斩钉截铁。

“那我就祈祷我跑不出去吧。”王耀忽然笑了。

阿尔一把按住他的肩膀，两只眼睛盯紧了他，“看着我，耀。”

王耀的目光对上他眼睛里的蓝色，澄澈的，就好像，还是那么俗气的比方，天空的颜色。

不知道从这双眼睛里，能不能看到云端，有上帝和天使居住的天堂。

“耀，你听着，”阿尔的眼睛里含着泪，好像被风吹动的一池春水，那双眼。

“我听着。”

“你不许死，我是说，只要还有一点希望在，你就给我活下去。我这样求过你一次。这次我也不知道怎么说了……我不在了，也不能给你什么允诺，希望你……”

就在这时候只听的楼下轰隆一声，大门被攻破的声音。刀枪碰撞的声音传来不久，就是几声惨叫。

这个时候王耀的第一反应并不是之前约定的那样，往窗外跳，而是拉着阿尔的手往三楼冲去。

就算是到了最后一刻，他也不想放弃阿尔。那是他生命里最后一点火，掐灭了，他不知道怎样面对未来黑暗冰冷的现实。他这个举动甚至有些故意——在他发觉自己的动向不对劲的时候，也没有改过来。他一心想跟阿尔一起死。

到底是慌乱的时候，阿尔跌跌撞撞地，没顾得催他逃走，而是跟着他上了三楼。

三楼更是狭窄，除了俩小窗户，就没别的容身之处了。耳听得楼下蹬蹬的脚步声，他们俩抱在一起，心跳成一团。

那些拎着刀的团民冲上来的时候，阿尔把王耀狠狠往一旁一推，自己迎了上去。楼梯口被团民堵住，下是不可能了，王耀只能往后躲。

上来的团民并不多，只有三个人，可是手里都有刀。他们第一眼看到的就是阿尔，而被推开的王耀暂时没有进入他们的视野。

他们现在眼睛里冒着火，只知道杀戮。看到金发碧眼的人，看到不是东方面孔的人，一定要斩尽杀绝，他们是来自阴间的邪魔，是鬼怪，现在更是十恶不赦的侵略者。

杀，杀！

只有血光，只有杀戮。

王耀亲眼看着他们是怎么下的每一刀，看着他最心爱的恋人死在那些暴徒手里。

阿尔先是被恶狠狠地推倒在地。他想站起来，被一刀砍向小腿，整整切断他半条腿。血流满地，他撕心裂肺地惨叫起来。王耀觉得浑身好像被雷击中了一样，定定地站在那里，也不能上前去拦，也不能逃跑。

又一刀砍向他的下体，男人最脆弱的部位，紧接着就是刺入腹腔的刀光，拔出来，鲜血喷溅。阿尔这次连喊都喊不出来了，半张着嘴喘息不已，浑身都变成殷红。再一刀下去，王耀眼看着那双碧蓝的眼睛都渗了血，整个变成鲜红色。

他觉得大脑一片空白，不是伤心不是难受也不是别的什么，只有空白，和一种激烈的撕裂感。那双被血染红的眼睛直盯盯看着他，露出祈求的神色。他却不知所措地站在那里，脚好像钉在了地板上，动都不能动。

一个行凶者几次挥起刀，带着阿尔的鲜血飞洒，几滴溅过来落在王耀的脸上身上。他身子抖得跟筛糠似的，眼睛里仿佛连泪水都干枯了。他看得清清楚楚，阿尔的唇还在微微地动，那口型分明是在重复他的名字，耀。

耀。May God bless you。

刀光已经不是明晃晃的白，而是刺眼的血红，再次闪过眼前。王耀眼看着阿尔的左臂被齐肩切断，可是他居然还能动；他做的最后一个动作，就是用残存的右手挣扎着扯下挂在脖子上的十字架，用尽最后的力气扔向王耀。

从阿尔倒下到接过带血的十字架，过了不过一瞬而已，但是在王耀的眼里，仿佛那就是一生一世的时间。

眼看着十字架抛过去被王耀抓在手里，那几个人似乎这才意识到王耀的存在。一个人立即提刀而上，打算也杀了这个“二毛子”。

抓着阿尔抛给他的十字架，王耀的头脑瞬间清楚下来，他明白了，自己必须逃。他动作麻利地推开窗子，赶在那人冲来之前纵身跳了出去。

这是三楼，尤其是教堂不比民居，更是高的很多。跳下去按说是不死也终身残废。大概是考虑到这个，那几个团民看了一眼，也没追出来。

但该着王耀命大，正好不偏不倚落在一棵树上面。虽然被树枝戳进血肉，划破皮肤，但好歹没伤到筋骨。穿着粗气缓了半天，王耀从树上出溜下来，四下一看居然没有什么人——远处喊杀声近了，眼前出现了清兵，还有洋人的枪队。义和团的人所剩无几，能看到的基本上都是道边的尸体。

王耀把那十字架藏在怀里，开始奔着一个方向狂奔而去，没跑几步只听得背后声音不对劲，回头一看，那教堂的窗子里面已经开始冒烟，火光渐起，看来是他们放火烧了教堂。

王耀心里除了空白就是阿尔临死时那双眼睛。他疯狂地跑，不是向着回家的方向，而是不知道向着哪儿，也不知道目的地。他只是跑，想要赶紧逃离这个地方，去哪都行，只要别再看到这熟悉的一切。

街道上，清兵和洋人在打仗，义和团在杀洋人和教民，洋人在杀义和团团民，一切都乱了套。其实义和团或者是教民还是普通百姓，都是中国人，本来就不大容易辨别，杀红了眼的人也不管是干啥的，看着可疑的，一概横尸当场。整个城市化为人间地狱，除了血和刀光火色什么都看不到，除了哀号和喊杀什么都听不到。

除了死亡和毁灭，一切都已经远离这座曾经威严平和的古都。

王耀披散着头发，浑身是血，一路狂奔，看起来就跟个疯子没什么两样。这倒保了他一命——不管是义和团还是洋兵，或者是清兵，看到他这样都不去攻击他。

就这样一路狂奔，没有任何念头在脑子里，偶尔一抬头，被炮火染红的天空都是血色的——对，就跟阿尔被血染红的那双蓝眼睛一样，蓝的天，也没了它原有的色彩。

这是一个被诅咒的世界。没有人看得到希望，没有人看到它的尽头。

 

不知道跑了多久，也不知道这是哪里，完全虚脱了的王耀终于再也迈不动步子，刚一停下，双腿就软的不行，扑通一声跪在一片碎石瓦砾当中。

日已西斜，这一片地方到处狼籍，四下除了战战兢兢的百姓就只能看到洋兵，他们举着花里胡哨的国旗成队走过——定睛细看，那上面画着红色的道道和蓝底白星星，他从混沌的思绪中拔出记忆，这东西在阿尔的物品中时常看到，这是美国的国旗。

心里一阵紧抽，说不上是什么滋味。他想爬起来，可是浑身一点力气都没有。

相比他逃出来的那边，这里平静了很多。看来这片地方已经被洋人完全占领。他们在这里巡查走动，到处都能听到洋文。

王耀趴在地上喘息了半天，已经放弃了站起来的希望，他用手撑着身子，让自己斜身靠在一块石头上面。

然后呢？然后去哪里？他不知道，也不知道怎么办才好。家那边还在打仗，说不定回去连房子都没了，他暂时也不想回去。可是在这边也不知道去哪才对。

脑子里依旧一片空白，他想要想点什么，但是却想不起来该想什么东西。

忽然有脚步声近前，他抬头，看见一个穿着军装的洋人，正在用蓝色的眼睛看着他。

照理说他该害怕，冲进来的洋人不知道杀了多少中国人，可是他现在的状态已经连害怕都忘了，只是定定地看着那个洋兵，不说话。

不过那兵并没有恶意，他弯下身来微微一笑，开口用洋文说：“有什么需要我帮忙吗？”

王耀一愣，他居然听得懂——他打死都没想到这辈子还有用得到洋文的时候。

而这句话，又是如此熟悉。

“哦……啊……”他开始结结巴巴地，拼命想着以前学过的那些少得可怜的洋文，“我，我没事……不需要帮忙……”

“真的吗？你看起来不大好。”

“真、真的……不用了，不用。”王耀吃力地说，“谢谢。”

话说出口他就愣住了。这时候那洋人似乎确信了他不要帮助，又看了他一眼，回身走开了。

可是王耀却已经没有心思管别的了，他只是喃喃地重复着最后一句话：

谢谢。

Thanks……

十分标准的发音，就连前面那个他一向弄不明白的咬舌音也发的明白清楚，他整个人呆在那儿，呼吸都颤抖起来。

Thanks。他慢慢仰起脸，望向被战火和夕阳染红的天空，嘴里喃喃地念着这个单词。

Thanks、Thanks……阿尔，你能听见么，我说好了……这个词……

他终于说出来了。可是那个跟他约定等着听的人，已经不在。

再怎么唤都回不来了。

泪水决堤，一串一串地滑下来，他用颤抖得不像样的手从怀里掏出那染血的十字架。泪珠掉在上面，冲刷着尚未干透的血迹斑驳。

他双手握紧十字架，心里慢慢地浮现起，阿尔曾经对他说过的话。他说，今年是1900年，是一个新的世纪。今年会有好事，有新事发生。一切都是个新的开端，希望就等在眼前。

可是在现在的他看来，今年还是庚子年，多灾多难的庚子年。六十年前的炮火到了今天被绝望地重复，甚至加重了许多，就连这个困苦不堪的国家的首都，也浸没在硝烟中。从来没有什么新的开始，一切只是一个崩溃破败的王朝喑哑的余音，一切都在重复旧有的惨痛和悲苦，没有丝毫改变。

那个在他生命里匆匆而过的人。王耀悲恸地想。本以为他能给绝望的自己一点新的盼想。没想到，他也终究成了那个哀伤的乱世里凋零的挂念，成了这个残破不堪的时代里面，一个微不足道的故事。

夜幕已降，湮没了这座流血的古城。一切已经过去的事情，在这一刻都仿佛未曾发生过一般。


End file.
